Mystère Chez les Nara
by Didi64270
Summary: Temari arrive à Konoha et se retrouve sans logement à cause d'une certaine personne qui n'a pas fait son travail. Voilà une préparation d'examin qui à l'air de bien commencer. chapitre 10
1. Chapter 1 arrivée à Konoha

**Disclainer: **rein est à moi, à l'exeption de l'histoire et de quelques personnages qui arriveront par la suite.

Merci à ma correctrice (elle a pas encore choisi un pseudo donc..)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre1: Arrivée à Konoha**

- TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN PLEURNICHARD!

- Oh s'il te plaît fille galère, ce n'est qu'un panier de course, je vais te les rembourser si tu veux tes fruits.

- Ah oui? Et je mange quoi moi maintenant! je te rappelle que je suis arrivée il y a à peine une heure!

- Oh c'est bon tu peux aller les refaire tes courses!

- Et tu crois que je vais faire comment! Toutes les boutiques sont fermées à cette heure ci! j'ai déjà eu de la chance d'en trouver une ouverte tout à l'heure et toi tu tu tu...

- Oui je je je...?

- Roooh tu m'énerves! Bon l'Hokage m'a dit que tu devais te charger de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel pour moi.

- Justement à ce sujet...

- Ne me dit pas que tu as de nouveau réservé une chambre pourrie sans chauffage ni hygiène comme la dernière fois?

- T'es vraiment galère comme fille toi! Tu me laisses jamais finir mes phrases

- Alors il est où c'est hôtel?

- Ben disons que j'ai oublié.

- Comment ça oublié?

- Euh et bien disons que les jeunes cerfs étaient assez joueurs cet après- midi alors tu sais je me suis dévoué pour m'en occupé.

- CELA FAIS 3 JOURS que tu es au courant de mon arrivée et que tu devais me trouver UNE CHAMBRE! Et puis toi te porter volontaire pour quelque chose?

- Mais attend il reste largement le temps de t'en trouver une...

- IL EST 9H DU SOIR!

- Oh c'est bon allé viens.

- Une heure après...

- TU N'EST QU'UN SOMBRE CRETIN! OU EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DORMIR MOI MAINTENANT!

- T'es une ninja non? Alors dormir à la belle étoile tu devrais connaître non? Sinon il reste encore un...C'est bon c'est bon, tu peux ranger ton euh ton hum ton magnifique éventail avant que tu ne fasses un geste que tu regretterais très fortement par la suite?

- Qui te dis que je le regretterais? Annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit frémir son interlocuteur.

- Voyons, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement!

- Ah oui et lequel? Tu as 10 secondes pour trouver un quelconque arrangement, avec ton QI cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile non?

- hum

9

_je...non pas ca ça va pas aller_

8

_je ne peux pas faire ça_

7

_si je le fais elle va me tuer_

6

_et si je le fais pas c'est elle qui va me tuer_

5

_oh et puis zut_

4

_j'ai pas d'autres idées de toute façon_

3

_si j'utilise ma technique elle me tue dès que j'ai plus de chakra_

2

_Rooooh galère, de toute façon je suis mort d'avance_

1

- CHAMBRE D'AMI!

- Chez qui?

- Chez moi.

- T'as déménagé?

- Non pourquoi?

- Donc tu m'invites chez tes parents sans les prévenir? Ils vont être charmés j'en suis sûre!

- Oh mon père il dira rien, ma mère par contre... Tu me laisses le temps de faire mon testament?

- NON! Je suis fatiguée, je viens de faire trois jours de marche et de chercher une chambre dans toute la ville, alors dépêche toi!

- Oui c'est bon j'arrive! De toute façon tu connais pas le chemin!

- A qui la faute, ça fait 5 ans qu'on bosse ensemble et tu ne m'as jamais invité!

- Comme tu l'as dit c'est chez mes parents, et pas chez moi.

- Au fait je connais ton père mais pas ta mère, elle est comment?

- Galère, tu devrais le savoir, comme toutes les.. non rien laisse tomber. Il souffla un coup en se disant qu'il avait bien failli faire une gaffe et non des moindres, en effet il se souvint que sa camarade n'avait jamais connu sa mère.

- C'est encore loin?

- 5minutes. Par contre mes parents seront certainement couchés, mon père part en mission d'escorte demain matin, donc silence dans la maison ok?

- Pas de soucis.

Cinq minute après:

- C'est ici

- Wow, je ne savais pas que ta famille était si...

- Mon père est le chef du clan.

- Attend, toi, tu es un héritier?

- Et alors, toi tu es bien une princesse, cela montre que le niveau est bien bas.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je réveille tes parents?

- Non c'est bon, la chambre d'ami est par ici. Tu as même ta propre salle de bain alors ne te plaint pas s'il te plaît.

- Hum, je crois que je viendrais ici à partir de maintenant

- Ah non, déjà qu'avec une femme à la maison c'est galère, alors deux.

- Tu n'as qu'a faire ton boulot proprement...

- Bon allé bonne nuit fille galère.

- Toi aussi.

-En allant se coucher tout deux pensèrent que les deux mois suivants s'annonçaient très long...

Voilà, alors comment avez vous trouver? pour la suite, il faut attendre que ma correctrice ait finit.


	2. Chapter 2 matinée assez mouvementée

Voilà la suite après un très long moment...

Merci à Chachou pour avoir eu la bonté de corrigé les fautes multiples... Surtout qu'elle n'aime pas lire (une des raisons qui espace la publication des chapitre, l'autre étant que je suis actuellement en master enseignement pour préparer le CAPES).

Voilà, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture.

La suite arrivera d'ici deux semaines.

**Chapitre 2: matinée assez...mouvementée**

- Bonjour, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma cuisine? Annonça une dame en attrapant une tasse.

_ Oh excusez moi madame, mais vous devez être madame Nara, la mère de Shikamaru, et bien s'il avait fait son travail je devrais être à l'hôtel à l'heure qu'il est. Ah oui, je m'appelle Temari No Sabaku

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI!

- Mais je...

- JE VOUS AIS DIS DE SORTIR DE CHEZ MOI!

- MAMAN! Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Temari est mon invité, je...

- Tu quoi jeune homme tu es encore chez moi et je ne tolèrerai pas la présence de, de, de

- Elle a un nom, c'est Temari no Sabaku, juunin de Suna et sœur du Kazekage.

- Shikamaru ce n'est pas grave, je...

- Temari tait-toi, tu est peut-être une fille galère, et c'est peut-être ma mère mais elle n'a pas à te traiter ainsi. Maintenant mère expliquez vous!

- Ta mère n'a pas à s'expliquer Shikamaru

- Mais père?

- Shikamaru! Me contredirais-tu?

- Mais elle a...

- Je sais, et ton amie et toi allez loger dans l'autre aile le temps de son séjour, comme ça nous ne nous croiserons pas et tous le monde sera content!

- Mais père comment osez-vous...?

- Fin de la discussion! Vous utiliserez les salles de cette aile point à la ligne.

- BIEN! Temari vient allons chercher nos affaires, quant à vous j'aurai une explication ça je peux vous le garantir!

- Shika...

- Temari montons

Curieusement, Temari choquée par la réaction de la mère de Shikamaru le suivit sans même prononcer un seul mot.

- Pourquoi ta mère a réagit comme ça en entendant mon nom?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Peut-être qu'elle connaît quelqu'un qui...

- Temari ne te préoccupe pas de ça, ma mère est amnésique, elle ne se rappelle de rien avant son arrivée à Konoha et depuis elle n'a pas mis un pied dehors.

- Ah bon?

- Oui et deux ans après elle a épousé mon père

- Oh...

- Viens c'est par là, en général cette aile est très peu utilisée, donc elle n'est pas très meublée.

- C'est chauffé au moins?

- On est en Mai, t'as encore besoin du chauffage?

- Je tiens à te faire remarquer que vos températures d'été ce sont celles d'hiver de Suna.

- Beh t'as au moins un point commun avec ma mère.

- Au vu de comment elle a l'air de m'apprécier, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Temari, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'elle réagirait comme ça, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça à part pour nous engueuler mon père et moi.

- Tu sais j'ai l'habitude que les gens aient peur de moi, non pas pour moi même mais à cause de Gaara, et avant de Gaara ET de mon père.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, t'es peut-être une fille galère mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont réagit comme ça, et mon père nous envoyé ici, franchement. Et ce n'est surement pas à cause de Gaara car ils ont toujours été au courant pour Naruto, comme tous les adultes, et ils l'ont toujours bien traité, bon faut avouer que lui ne se faisait pas engueuler quand on faisait les cancres à l'académie ou ailleurs.

- Mais les parents n'avaient pas peur de Naruto?

- Peur de quoi? Un enfant qui n'avait pas de famille, fils d'un défunt Hokage et qui ne demandait qu'à ce que l'on fasse attention à lui? Bon je ne suis certainement pas très objectif car Shoji, Kiba, Naruto et moi même faisions s'arracher les cheveux à nos sensei.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

- Oh oui, depuis qu'on sait courir.

- Mmh

- Bon aller, tu n'as qu'à prendre cette chambre, c'était celle de maman avant le mariage.

- Et elle ne va pas mal le prendre?

- Elle ne vient jamais ici.

- Ah d'accord.

- Bon moi je vais prendre celle à côté et c'est après-midi on fera les courses.

- Ok

- Allez, on déballera plus tard car si on est en retard la vieille va encore gueuler.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous faites pour autant manquer de respect envers votre Hokage? Demanda Temari en le suivant vers la sortie

- boh, tu sais c'est pour la charrier, elle veut paraître jeune alors qu'elle à l'âge de maître Jiraya. Et puis, à force d'entendre Naruto le répéter on a pris l'habitude.

- Mouais, à mon avis il y a autre chose là dessous. Mais au fait, ton père est ninja, mais ta mère elle fait quoi à par s'occuper des cerfs?

- Beh elle a arrêté de travailler à ma naissance elle a dit, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait avant, il faut dire que je ne lui ai posé la question qu'une fois, et le voisin est arrivé à ce moment là. Tu sais ma mère pour lui poser la moindre question il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle soit de bonne humeur.

- Oui beh tu m'en veux pas mais je crois que je vais éviter de lui poser des questions à partir de maintenant.

- Allez on est arrivé, on prend la liste des inscrits et on organise tout ça. Et ensuite je vais asticoter les pères de Choji et Ino.

- Ne te crée pas d'ennuis avec ça, j'ai l'habitude, je ne pensais pas que les gens d'ici réagissaient comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ton frère. Et qui te dit que c'est pour toi que je le fais ? Je suis juste curieux c'est tout, je ne connais pas grand chose de ma mère après tout, en y réfléchissant je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. Et pour que mon père réagisse ainsi c'est qu'il y a un secret là dessous. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les secrets de ma famille secrets. Après tout je suis censé être le prochain chef du clan non?

- Si tu le dis.

TOC TOC

- ENTREE.

- Bonjour maître Hokage.

- Bonjour la vieille.

- SHIKAMARU! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU M'APPELLES COMME CA JE M'ARRANGE POUR QUE TU NE FASSES PLUS QUE DES MISSIONS DE RANG D!

- Ouais ouais, on verra.

- Bon je suppose que vous êtes là pour organiser les prochains examens. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu fourrer ces fichus listes?

- Tenez.

- Ah merci Shizune.

- Si vous ne laissiez pas trainer tous ces papiers vous vous y retrouveriez.

- Oh ça va Shizune, j'ai le temps de m'en occuper plus tard. Tenez tous les deux, la liste des concurrents, et celle des examinateurs et surveillants. Vous n'aurez pas à surveiller la première épreuve cette fois-ci.

- Très bien merci.

- Ah oui et Temari tu es à quel hôtel, c'est pour la paperasse? Demanda Shizune

- Et bien il semblerait que monsieur ici présent ait oublié de réserver, donc il m'héberge.

- Euh dans le domaine Nara? Demanda cette fois Tsunade en fronçant des sourcils

- Euh oui jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est bien là ou j'habite?

- Nara soit moins insolant tu commence à m'agacer.

- Beh c'est vous qui avez posé la question non?

- Et, euh comment dire, tes parents sont au courant?

- Ils l'ont appris ce matin et n'ont pas étaient très contents en effet.

- Temari arrête de minimiser les choses, ils t'ont presque jeté à la porte!

- Ah ça ne m'étonne pas de ta mère. Attend, tu as dit ils? Ton père aussi?

- Oui lui aussi, et vous ? vous savez quelque chose?

- Mmh il est parti en mission ce matin, Shizune quand rentre-t-il? Demanda Tsunade sans tenir compte de la remarque de Shikamaru

- Dans deux jours.

- Bien je lui en toucherai deux mots. Cependant il vaut mieux que Temari aille à l'hôtel.

- Mais pourquoi elle devrait partir, et pourquoi ma mère a réagit comme ça? Vous vous savez quelque chose! Répéta Shikamaru qui espérait bien tirez quelque chose de cette chère Tsunade.

- Oh j'ai pensé à voix haute. Bon beh débrouillez vous, allez ouste j'ai du travail et vous aussi.

Une fois Temari et Shikamaru sortis, Shizune se tourna vers Tsunade

- Vous l'avez échappé belle là! Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi Shikamaru n'est pas au courant?

- Oui moi aussi, cependant tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas de secrets aussi bien gardés que ceux des Nara.

- Oui bon, le problème c'est que Temari n'est « que » l'ambassadrice de Suna, imaginez un peux si ses frères l'avaient accompagnée, il faut régler ce souci, sachant que Shikamaru est ami avec la fratrie No Sabaku.

- Oui, je vais convoquer immédiatement Mme Nara, et nous règlerons ce détail avant l'arrivée du Kazekage .

Salle de classe de l'académie de ninja de Konoha vers midi, un jeune homme coiffé en ananas s'étira et annonça à sa collègue:

- Bon allez, assez travaillé, ça te dit un bol de ramen ?

- D'accord, je finis ça et on y va.

Cinq minutes plus tard:

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

- …

- Nara?

- …

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, il s'est encore endormi, mais comment il fait ?

- …

- Nara! Allez réveille toi!

- Hum quoi?

- Et bien, je croyais que tu avais faim?

- Oui allez on y va.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme il est cour je met le suivant dans la journée.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles de Suna.**

- Dis Nara, quand est-ce que tu vas aller voir Mrs Akimishi et Yamanaka?

- Hum je pensais dans l'après-midi puisqu'on a dit qu'on ne travaillait pas cette après-midi. Pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien. Je vais aller voir Tenten cette aprem, dans sa dernière lettre elle me disait de passer dès mon arrivée, ça avait l'air urgent.

- Oh ce n'est pas si urgent que ça, puisqu'elle est en mission au pays de la rivière, elle devrait être rentrée d'ici une semaine.

- Ah d'accord bon beh je vais me balader et faire les courses encore une fois...

- Oh ça va je me suis déjà excusé, tu n'aura qu'à me donner la facture ce soir, et je te rembourserais ce que tu auras acheté, de toute façons après je vais voir pour qu'un domestique les fasse, c'est trop galère.

- Tout ce que j'aurais acheté?

- Non juste l'alimentaire, sinon tu serais capable de dévaliser les magasins et de me ruiner en moins de deux.

- Oh c'est bon...

- Et sinon comment vont Gaara et Kunkurô? Ça fais longtemps que je ne les ais pas vus.

- Et bien Gaara est toujours aux prises avec le conseil, et Kankurô a mis au point deux nouvelles marionnettes et à un comportement des plus étranges ces temps ci.

- Ah bon en quoi? Demanda Shikamaru qui trouvait déjà le comportement du marionnettiste des plus étranges

- Et bien il sort sans maquillage.

- Et en quoi c'est étrange? C'est un garçon.

- Oui je sais, mais quand on était petit, une voisine lui as dit qu'il était le portrait craché de notre père à notre âge, à partir de là il à commencé à se maquiller pour que les gens ne remarque pas la ressemblance, enfin je pense que c'est pour ca, ce n'est qu'après qu'il a commencé à l'utiliser pour concentrer son chakra.

- Ah bon? C'est étrange, et tu dis qu'il a arrêté de se maquiller?

- Oui depuis trois mois environ il ne se maquille que pour les missions. Ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois de le voir en dehors de la maison sans maquillage.

- Ah parce qu'il lui arrivait de l'enlever?

- Bein oui! Il ne peut pas non plus le garder 24h/24! Donc avec Gaara on a parié sur les raisons de ce changement soudain.

- Et tu as parié quoi?

- Oh, l'enjeu c'est le ménage et la cuisine pendant deux mois pour celui qui perd bien sûr.

- Et tu pense que c'est pourquoi toi?

- Je pense qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un dont il est tombé amoureux.

- Pfffff les filles, pourquoi faut-il que vous rameniez toujours tout à l'amour?

- Et toi le pleurnichard, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu pleures?

- Eh! Je ne pleure pas!

- Mouais?

- Cette histoire à près de sept ans maintenant, tu vas vraiment me la ressortir jusqu'à la mort?

- Hum, c'est une possibilité.

- Bon allez, je vais mener ma petite enquête, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir?

- Hum, je ne pense pas qu'ils parleront si je suis là.

- C'est comme tu veux. Allez à ce soir.

- C'est ça.


	4. Chapter 4 une soirée chez les Nara

Comme promis voici le chapitre 4.

Je voudrais répondre à Korri qui ma dit que Témari avait forcement connu sa mère puisqu'il y a eu Kankuro et Gaara. Certe Témari la connu avant la naissance de Gaara, mais elle avait trois ans il me semble, donc pour moi elle ne la pas vraiment connu, lorsque j'en parle, c'est plus dans le sens ou elle n'a pas pu bien développer une relation mère-fille notement à partir de l'adolescence, enfin je sais pas si vous avez compris, mais je le vois comme ça, donc..bref..

Le chapitre suivant... Il faut attendre chachou pour qu'elle le corrige, et je ne sait pas du tout quand elle aurra le temps puisqu'on est en pleine periode d'examen. Vila!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Soirée chez les Nara**

Comme prévu, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la boutique de fleurs afin de s'entretenir avec les amis de son père. Temari, quant à elle, est partie en direction d'une boutique et refit ses courses en jurant que le Nara allait lui payer le fait qu'elle refasse cette corvée, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute du parier les courses avec Gaara en plus du ménage et de la cuisine. Bien que en y réfléchissant, même si elle gagnait, il y avait peu de chance que Gaara puisse tenir sa parole avec tout le travail qu'il a. Arrivé chez les Nara elle emprunta donc la seconde entrée et rangea ses courses tout en posant la facture bien en évidence sur le comptoir. Et en effet Shikamaru allait payer cher car elle avait fait attention à bien prendre les produits les plus chers.

Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle allait ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait là aussi sa propre salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, de cette fenêtre elle pouvait voir une partie des cerfs Nara, elle resta un moment à contempler une biche apprendre à son petit faon à se déplacer, tandis qu'un autre faon était allongé dans l'herbe en train de dormir lui semblait-il. « Celui-là ressemble à ses maîtres. » Au bout d'un moment elle sortie de sa contemplation et rangea le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. En effet, elle devait faire les boutiques avec Tenten, cette dernière en ayant assez de voir son amie toujours vêtu de noir l'obligea à jurer de lui laisser refaire sa garde-robe. En fait Temari n'était pas du tout d'accord, jusqu'à ce que son frère lui fasse remarquer lors d'une dispute que sa tenue vestimentaire la faisait ressembler à une gamine. Bien entendu, les mots n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes mais c'est ce qui en ressortait. Ce dernier s'était ensuite excusé, mais les mots était dit, et Temari avais envie de prouver à son frère qu'elle pouvait s'habiller autrement que « comme une gamine ».

En ouvrant le placard Temari remarqua deux grosses couvertures, et décida de les sortir du placard afin de les aérées, quoiqu'en dise le pleurnichard, ici il fait froid, et il est hors de question qu'elle attrape un mauvais rhume. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de ranger ses affaires, elle se dit qu'un domestique avait dût passer dans la journée puisqu'il n'y avait plus de poussière contrairement au matin. Elle décida alors d'aller dans le parc et d'essayer d'approcher les cerfs, elle avait entendu dire que les cerfs Nara pouvait savoir si la personne qui les approchait leurs voulait du mal ou non. Elle commença à s'approcher des cerfs lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne maitrisait plus son corps.

- Shikamaru, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'empêches de m'approcher des cerfs?

- Hum, qui me dit que tu ne leur veux pas du mal?

- Haha hahaha, tu en as d'autre comme celle là?

- En fait si tu t'approches maintenant, c'est toi qui risque d'avoir mal.

- Pourquoi? Je croyais que les cerfs de ton clan étaient pacifistes?

- En fait, ils le sont avec tout ceux que m'a famille accepte, les autres ils ne les laissent pas approcher. Et au vu de la réaction de mes parents, je t'interdis de les approcher si tu es seule, compris?

- Mais, et toi tu ne peux pas?

- Je ne suis que l'héritier, la pensée de mes parents prime sur la mienne.

- Pensée?

- Très peu le savent car très peu s'y intéressent, mais les cerfs et mon clan sont liés, c'est ainsi qu'ils savent qui ils peuvent accepter ou non.

- Oh et comme tes parents ne m'acceptent pas...

- En effet, en fait, la seule personne qu'ils ont accepté sans demander l'avis à mon père c'est Naruto.

-...?

- Quand on était petit, Naruto était rejeté et maltraité par les villageois et certains ninjas, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle non?

- Oui j'en ai une vague idée, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Naruto ait été mal traité pas Konoha, surtout que tout à l'heure tu m'as dit le contraire.

- Oui bref, tout à l'heure je pensais aux ninjas, les autres, … voilà quoi. Pour ses sept ans, mon père m'a raconté qu'il a eu droit à un magnifique cadeau de la part de certains habitants. En fait son anniversaire coïncide avec la mort du quatrième Hokage. Jusqu'à il y à sept ans j'ignorais, comme tous les autres de mon âge et les plus jeunes, que Naruto était le porteur du Kuibi et le fils du quatrième, ces deux sujets étaient tabous, personne n'avait le droit d'en parler, tout ce que nous savions c'est que pour la majorité des personnes Naruto était un monstre. Bref pour son anniversaire, des villageois sont entrés chez lui et l'ont amené dans la forée, ils l'ont ensuite tabassé et laissé pour mort.

- Ce n'était qu'un enfant! Je ne comp...

- N'avais tu pas peur de ton propre frère un temps?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, et puis je n'ai commencé à avoir peur de lui que lors de la mort de notre tante quand père nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, que Gaara l'avait tué, alors que c'était la seule à l'aimer.

- Et toi tu ne l'aimais pas?

- Je ne sais pas, pour moi il avais tué ma mère alors je ne voulais pas le voir, de plus avec Kankuro on faisait tout pour attirer un peu l'attention de notre père, mais il n'en avais que pour Gaara, c'est pour ca d'ailleurs que Kankuro c'est lancé dans les marionnettes. Donc avec Kankuro on ne sait pas si on l'a un jour détesté, ou si on était juste jaloux.

- Hum d'accord. Enfin bref, mon père à été très surpris de retrouver une partie des cerfs dans la forêt autour de Naruto, et ce dernier qui dormait à moitié sur l'un d'eux. Alors qu'aucun ne lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient l'approcher ou si c'était trop dangereux. Mais le pire c'est que quand il a voulu s'en approcher après avoir remarqué son état, les cerfs l'empêchèrent de s'approcher. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mis plus de deux heures pour les convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas du mal à Naruto, ce à quoi a répondu le chef que dans ce village tout le monde voulait du mal au petit alors pourquoi pas lui ?

- Les cerfs sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le village?

- Il semblerait oui.

- Alors comment ton père a-t-il fait pour les convaincre?

- Oh il ne l'a pas fait, Naruto s'est réveillé et a demandé à mon père s'il pouvait l'aider. Les cerfs ont compris à ce moment qu'il ne lui voudrait pas de mal. Allez, assez d'histoire pour aujourd'hui, il me semble que tu voulais aller voir Naruto non?

- Pourquoi je voudrais aller voir Naruto?

- Ben tu t'en approchais en tout cas.

- ...? Essaierais-tu de me faire passer pour folle?

- Non t'es assez galère comme ça. Allez viens.

- Shikamaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entraîna vers le jeune faon qui était allongé dans l'herbe.

- Voilà, Temari je te présente Naruto, Naruto voici Temari.

- Vous avez appelé un cerf Naruto?

- Oh ce n'est pas nous, mais Naruto a assisté à sa naissance alors mon père lui à laisser le choix du prénom.

- Ah d'accord je comprends mieux. Et tous vos cerfs ont un prénom?

- Bien sûr! pourquoi pas?

- Euh non pour rien, et tu arrives à tous les différencier?

- Oui, c'est ma famille.

- D'accord...

- Bon beh moi je fais une sieste. Tu n'as qu' à rester avec Naruto, et n'oublie pas, n'approche pas les autres tant que je ne te les ais pas présenté et que je ne suis pas là ok? Tu peux caresser les faons s'ils approchent ok?

- Oui le pleurnichard!

- …

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai! il s'est encore endormi, comment il fait!

Temari commença à jouer avec le faon Naruto, puis, celui qui venait d'apprendre à marcher se rapprocha et lui demanda des caresses.

Une demi-heure après, Shikamaru ouvrit un œil et la regarda jouer avec le nouveau né pendant... a vrai dire il ne su pas vraiment combien de temps il resta à la regarder, cela avait un effet apaisant, la voir rigoler, sourire, le traiter de pleurnichard, il adorait la mettre en rogne, ses yeux, son regard…, il l'adorait tout d'elle, déjà trois ans qu'il s'en été rendu compte, et il ne sait pas quand il est tombé amoureux de la belle Suniène.

Cependant, pour elle il ne resterait que le pleurnichard, le flemmard, d'ailleurs l'année dernière Kunkurô lui annonça lors des examens de chuunin qu'elle était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur car son petit ami l'avait trompé, et ce, devant tout Suna lors d'une fête. Si Gaara et Kankurô ne s'étaient pas chargé de régler son compte à ce ninja, il s'en serait chargé lui-même. Quoique d'après ce qu'a dit Kankurô, Temari c'était elle aussi chargé de régler son compte à son ex-petit ami. Et d'après les rumeurs, il serait encore en train de récurer les toilettes de l'académie de ninja de Suna après avoir passé cinq mois à l'Hôpital. Ce ninja n'est qu'un crétin, comment a-t-il pu faire ça à Temari? Elle est si...si..., bon d'accord il faut l'admettre elle a du caractère, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme.

En fait il avait entendu parler de l'histoire car Kankurô et Gaara était tellement en colère qu'ils ont bien failli dépasser les limites et que Gaara à empêcher Temari de venir pour organiser les examens sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour une réunion importante. A sa place il a envoyé Kankurô qui avait maudit son frère une bonne centaine de fois. La vrai raison était que le jeune frère de l'ex à Temari participait à l'examen, et que Kankurô et Gaara comptait bien faire de cet examen un enfer pour l'enfant qui avait rigolé ouvertement de Temari quelques jours après l'incident. Bien entendu cette dernière n'était pas au courant de la moquerie sinon Gaara aurait eu du mal à sauver sa sœur du conseil. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu des soucis car l'autre crétin était à l'hôpital, il n'aurait manqué plus que ca. Encore heureux qu'ils aient veillé à ne laisser aucune preuve, bien sur tout Suna savait que c'était eux, mais aucune preuve, aucune sanction, et puis Gaara est le Kazekage alors... Bref Kankurô s'était tellement acharnée sur le jeune garçon qu'il fut éliminer au bout de cinq minutes, et le soir même reçut un sermon de la part de son sensei et de ses camarades qu'il fit une dépression. Shikamaru ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était acharné sur ce garçon de son propre village il interrogea les autre Sunien qui ne lui répondirent pas, au contraire, ils avaient l'air gêné ce qui renforça la détermination de Shikamaru à découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Il se dit aussi qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir Kankurô directement car il lui raconta tout.


	5. Chapter 5 petite discussion

Voilà le chapitre 5 corrigé, merci à Raziel363 pour l'avoir corrigé.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Petite discussion pèr****e/fils**

Reprenant ses esprits, Shikamaru se rendit compte que Temari s'était allongé et dormait, le petit entre ses bras qui commençait à s'endormir lui aussi.

- Shikamaru il faut qu'on parle suis-moi. En entendant ces mots, Shikamaru sursauta et se retourna, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Père, mais ne deviez-vous pas rentrer que demain?

- Le représentant à décidé de faire demi-tour en milieu de chemin.

- Ah...

- Suis moi.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Temari seule avec...

- Ils ne lui feront rien.

- Bien père.

- Alors comme ça on va se plaindre à maître Tsunade ?

- Je ne me suis pas « plain ». Shizune à demandé où logeais Temari, et quand je lui ait répondu, elle nous a demandé comment vous aviez réagit. Je n'ai fait que lui expliquer le manque de diplomatie dont vous avez fait preuve.

- Cette affaire ne te regarde pas alors je te prierais de ne pas t'en mêler!

- Cette affaire me regarde puisque vous insultez mes amis sans explication, père!

- Nous ne les insultons pas!

- Ah non ?Et ce matin c'était quoi? Une marque d'affection peut-être?

- Écoute moi bien, tu n'a pas besoin d'explication alors que tu as décidé de l'héberger sans nous prévenir!

- Et bien maintenant vous êtes aux courants, et je vais vous prévenir de plusieurs choses...

- Veux-tu changer de ton ?Je suis encore ton père !

- Peut-être, mais vous oubliez que je suis, le temps des examens et de leurs préparation, chargé de la bonne entente entre Suna et Konoha, un fait que vous avez bien failli mettre à mal ce matin. Maintenant si j'apprends que la raison est ridicule, un caprice ou sans fondement , et que vous faites du mal à Temari pendant son séjour, je ferais un rapport à l'Hokage pour manquement de respect volontaire envers un ambassadeur. De plus je suis sûr que GaaraNo Sabaku et son frèrese feront une joie de demander des explicationset que, là, vous serez obliger de les fournir.

- Jamais je ne fournirai d'explication à un...

- Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire père car vous parlez du Kazekage! Et tant que j'y suis, durant leur séjour, Gaara et son escorte séjourneront ici..

- Comment oses-tu..?

- J'ose comme vous avez osez traiter Temari comme une moins que rien ce matin. Avant ce matin je vous admirais père, mais ce matin, j'ai vu une facette de vous qui m'a écœuré! Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je vais rejoindre mon amie, puisque vous avez été clair sur le fait que vous ne vouliez pas nous croiser. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sur ces quelques mots Shikamaru se retourna et parti sans laisser le temps à son père de répondre. Shikaku rejoignit sa femme qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

- Alors, tu lui as parlé?

- Il ne veux rien entendre tant qu'il n'a pas une explication sur le pourquoi de ta réaction ce matin.

- Comment? Alors elle va rester ici? Jusqu'aux examens?

- Il semblerait en effet. Et ce n'est pas tout il installe le Kazekage et sa garde dans l'autre aille.

- NON! Je ne les veux pas chez moi!

- Tu n'as pas le choix!

- Je n'ai pas le choix !Je vais aller lui dire moi ma façon de penser moi, à ce...

- Tu ne feras rien, et tu vas apprendre à la supporter!

- Et depuis quand tu me donne des ordres?

- Depuis que tes réactions ont fait que notre fils nous déteste !

- Je...il... non je ne te crois pas, il ne peut pas nous détester pour une ambassadrice.

- Je te rappelle ce que maître Tsunade nous as dit, il est ami avec la fratrie No Sabaku! Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

- De quoi? Non ce n'est pas possible...

- Si ça l'est, non seulement il y avait la façons dont il la regardait dormir, mais également le fait qu'il nous ait menacé si nous lui portons préjudice.

- Il a quoi?

- Il a menacé de, je cite « faire un rapport à l'Hokage pour manquement de respect volontaire envers un ambassadeur »

- Il ne peut pas se lier à une Suniène, et encore moins se marier avec celle-là!

- Je ne voit pas le mal qu'il y a à épouser une Suniène! Tu en est bien une non?

- Pourquoi dit-tu cela maintenant? Tu sais très bien pourquoi!

- Et toi pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que notre fils connaisse la vérité? Pourquoi? C'est notre fils enfin, et cette histoire risque de tout briser entre lui et nous, tu en as conscience?

- Je, je..je ne peux tout simplement pas, c'est trop dur...

- Mais enfin cette histoire à plus de …

- S'il te plais. Tais toi.

- Très bien, dinons et allons nous coucher, j'essaierais de lui reparler demain.

- Si ta mission n'a pas changé d'avis de nouveau.

- Tsunade me l'a retiré.

- De quoi? Mais...?

- Ce n'est rien, et puis comme ça demain matin je pourrais faire une petite grasse matinée.

- Tu est toujours aussi flemmard!

- Et toi toujours aussi impulsive.

De son côté, Shikamaru était de plus en plus en colère contre son père, comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte? C'était à n'y rien comprendre! Comme s'il avait compris, Léonins son Cerf-ami vint le voir et le calma en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Temari elle dormait toujours, il se fit donc un devoir de la réveiller et par la même réveilla le petit qui dormait contre elle.

- Temari debout, il faut te réveiller.

- Hum, keskia?

- Tu t'est endormie.

- Oh désolé

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je voulais te demander mais tu dormais alors j'ai pas osé...

- Vas y..

- Comment il s'appelle se petit?

- Et bien il n'a pas encore de nom.

- ...?

- Il est née ce matin, c'est moi-même et père qui l'avons mis au monde, et on a pas vraiment eu le temps de lui donner un nom. Oh et c'est une femelle.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute..

- Mais enfin Temari, je ne te reconnais plus! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Je, je... je ne voulais pas te créer d'ennuis avec tes parents, même si on se chamaille tu m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais des soucis et là c'est moi qui t'en crée...

- Roh, ne t'en fais pas, les enfants se disputent toujours avec leurs parents, c'est ça qui te tracasse depuis ce matin?

- Oui et...

- et...?

- pourquoi a-tu pris m'a défense?

- Parce que je n'ai pas compris ma mère et que je ne supporte pas que...

- que...?

- Rien, et si on baptisais cette petite?

- On?

- oui, tu n'aurais pas une idée de nom originale? Parce que moi je sèche...

- Euh et bien je pensais à un nom, mais c'est Sunien alors...

- Vas-y dit toujours...

- En fait c'est le prénom de la meilleur amie de ma mère, elle a disparu peu après la mort de maman.

- Et c'est quoi le prénom?

- Zeferina.

- ...

- Quoi, ça ne va pas, tu n'aimes pas?

- Si si, c'est joli, alors va pour Zeferina. Maintenant il faut que tu mettes tes deux doigts entre ses deux yeux et que tu te dises: Moi "_ton nom complet" _te baptise Zeferina.

Temari fit ce que Shikamaru lui dit, et une douce lumière verte entoura ses doigts, elle vit apparaître une inscription sur le front de Zeferina qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer, et celle-ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu est maintenant lié à Zeferina, si tu est en danger elle le saura, et si elle est en danger tu le sauras.

- Et c'est quoi l'inscription?

- C'est son nom, écrit dans la vielle écriture Nara.

- Parce que vous aviez une écriture à vous?

- Oui, alors Zeferina, si tu allais rejoindre ta maman, je te promet que l'on revient demain.

Zeferina souffla dans le visage de Shikamaru, lécha celui de Temari et parti vers sa mère.

- Bon et si on allait manger? Tu nous prépare quoi?

- Et pourquoi ce serais moi qui ferais la cuisine?

- Parce que, tu veux vraiment re-goutter ma cuisine?

- Non merci, une foi ma largement suffi.  
Et en effet, la dernière fois que Shikamaru était venu à Suna il avait perdu un pari et avait du préparer le repas pour la fratrie No Sabaku, et, étrangement ils avaient fini par aller au restaurant.

Une fois le repas finis, ils s'installèrent au salon afin de discuter.

- Alors, tu as réussi à tirer quelque chose des amis de ton père?

- Non, ils ont nié savoir quelque chose. Mais ils mentaient.

- Et comment tu le sais?

- Je les connais depuis toujours. Et les parents à Choji sont mes parrain et marraine.

- D'accord.

- Et toi si tu me parlais de l'amie à ta mère.

- Oh en fait je ne sais pas grand chose, j'étais trop petite pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Mais d'après Baki, elle aurait essayer de nous enlever mes frères et moi juste après la naissance de Gaara. Mon père et ma tante l'auraient empêché et elle se serait enfui. Elle est depuis considérée comme déserteur, et jusqu'à ce que Gaara devienne Kazekage, tout ninja de Suna la rencontrant avait ordre de l'exécuter. Maintenant il faut juste la ramener à Suna. Baki nous a expliqué que quand elle a appris que notre propre père voulait faire de nous des armes et plus particulièrement Gaara elle aurait été prise d'un coup de folie.

- Tous les trois des armes?

- J'avais trois ans et demi lors de la mort de maman, il m'a fait commencer l'entrainement le lendemain de l'enterrement. Kankurô l'a commencé le jour de ses trois ans, et Gaara je ne sais pas, on a été séparé jusqu'à ses sept ans, où il est revenu car il avait tué notre tante chez qui il vivait.

- Ah d'accord. Mais pourquoi donner son nom?

- C'était aussi ma marraine.

- Ok. Bon et si on allait se coucher ? J'aimerais bien continuer cette discussion, mais on a du travailqui nous attend demain. Ce que je déteste la paperasse…

- Moi aussi, et on a pas encore bien défini les règles de la deuxième épreuve. Allez je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Temari commença à partir mais se retourna vers Shikamaru et lui dit un sourire en coin:

- Tu vois que tu peux passer une journée sans fumer un paquet par jour!

Et elle reparti vers sa chambre. Shikamaru laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant de la « conversation » qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet. En fait Temari avait plus gueulé au sujet du fait qu'il devait arrêter de fumer, non pas car elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais car elle en avait marre de l'odeur. Il resta un peu plus sur le canapé pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans la journée. De plus ce nom, Zeferina, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quelque chose, et ca l'agaçait assez. A force de chercher sans résultat dans ses souveniril finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.


	6. Chapter 6 arrivée de Suna

**Chapitre 6: Arrivée de Suna**

Un moi passa sans que Shikamaru ne parvienne à découvrir le pourquoi de la réaction de ses parents. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher avec tout le travail qu'il avait en si peut de temps. C'était maintenant la veille de la première épreuve et toujours rien. Il avait eu deux après midi complète pour faire ses recherches mais il n'avait rien trouvé.  
Dès le retour de Tenten, Temari et elle passèrent une journée à discuter, et l'autre à faire les boutiques. Et au vu du résultat, il ne regrettait pas du tout ce fait, en voyant Temari dans ses nouveaux vêtements, qui mettaient beaucoup plus en valeurs ses formes, sans pour autant faire dans dans la vulgarité.

Seulement ces deux journées ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à comprendre ses parents. Même s'ils lui manquaient, il se refusait à céder si facilement. Eux qui lui avaient appris à toujours regarder au delà des apparences s'étaient arrêtés sur le nom de Temari pour la mettre dehors sans même chercher à la connaître. Il devait donc se résigner à demander à Choji et Ino de questionner leurs parents au sujet de la réaction de sa mère et en passant sur le prénom Zeferina.

- Alors, vous acceptez? Demanda Shikamaru

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas expliqué tout ça plus tôt? Demanda Choji qui s'était arrêté de manger en entendant que son meilleur ami avait des soucis

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas piétiner autant dans mes recherches.

- Je comprends, je vais essayer d'avoir des réponses, et s'il le faut, je fouillerai le grenier.

- Le grenier? Pourquoi faire Ino?

- Parce que ma mère refuse de jeter quoique ce soit, et que mes parents sont persuadés que j'ai trop peur de me salir pour y monter.

- ...?

- D'après toi Shikamaru, comment se fait-il que je découvre toujours quel cadeau mes parents vont me faire?

- D'accord, mais je viendrai avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Mais au fait Shikamaru, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander toi même à ton père?

- Ça fait un moi qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors comment tu voudrais que je lui pose des questions, Choji?

- Et bien tu vas le voir, c'est pas si compliqué.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit.

- Alors avec Choji nous allons questionner nos parents, ils doivent certainement savoir quelque chose. Je dois dire que c'est la réaction de ta mère me turlupine le plus. S'ils ne répondent pas à nos questions je vous propose le grenier dès que la voie est libre.

- Ça marche pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Bon allez à plus les garçons, j'ai promis d'aider ma mère à la boutique.

- A plus Ino. Bon alors Shikamaru, quand vas-tu te décider à parler à Temari?

- Choji on en a déjà discuté. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher alors que nous arrivons maintenant à avoir des discutions civilisées.

- Et pour cette raison stupide tu vas la laisser te glisser entre les mains. Regarde moi, j'ai parlé à Ino et maintenant on est heureux ensemble.

- C'est pas pareil, elle est ninja de Suna, et moi de Konoha, les seules fois où nous nous voyons, c'est pour les examens.

- Ce n'est pas un problème et tu le sais très bien. Tu peux devenir ambassadeur à Suna et y rester et elle de même, je te rappelle que c'est son frère le Kazekage. Alors? Quand vas-tu lui parler?

- Elle ne m'aime pas! Alors il n'y a rien à dire.

- Rooh! Ce que tu peux être têtu! Le soir tu passes des heures à le regarder jouer avec Zeferina et dormir! Ça ne peut plus durer Shika! d'ailleurs je commence à me demander si le coup de l'hôtel c'était pas volontaire par hasard?

- …

- Shika?

- …

- Non, tu l'as réellement fait exprès?

- Tu m'énerve, oui j'ai fait exprès ça te vas comme réponse!

- Shika, ca na peut plus durer! Tu te rends malade!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer?

En entendant cette voix Shikamaru et Choji se retournèrent d'un coup vers la provenance de la voix.

- Temari? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je te cherchais, on doit accueillir les participants de Suna. Kankurô vient d'envoyer un message, ils sont en avance. Oh fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où ils dormaient?

- Bon beh moi je vous laisse, il faut que je demande quelque chose à ma mère. A plus.

- A bientôt Choji. Allez allons aux portes.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Ils vont loger à la maison.

- De quoi? Chez toi? NON MAIS TU EST COMPLETEMENT TARE! TU VEUX VRAIMENT CREER UN INCIDENT DIPLOMATIQUE !

- Ne crie pas s'il te plaît. Et puis mes parents sont au courant, je les ais prévenus.

- Et quand ? Ca fait un mois que tu ne leur adresse plus la parole, et pour une raison stupide qui plus est.

- Ce n'est pas une raison stupide, on en a discuté plusieurs fois déjà et ça n'a mené à rien. Regarde, on dirait que ce sont eux.

- Oui tu as raisons, ce sont les équipes de Kankurô et de Samina.

- Tu avais raison.

- A quel sujet?

- C'est étrange de voir ton frère sans maquillage.

- SOEURETTE!

Temari n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva étouffé par son frère.

- J'ai réussi! Tu ne m'a pas env...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans les airs et projeté contre un arbre

- KANKURO COMMENT AS-TU OSE! Cria Temari son éventail dans les mains.

- Ouch, ça doit faire mal. Commenta Samina. Je t'avais prévenu Kankurô.

- Oui c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Temari, ça faisait un bail dis moi. Dit Samina en se tournant vers Temari

- En effet, environ un moi et demi.

- J'adore ton nouveau look!

- Hum, quel nouveau... Kankurô ne fini pas sa phrase et regardait maintenant sa sœur bouche bée. Avant te rougir et de

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU SORT COMME CA! TU VEUX QU'AVEC GAARA ON AI ENCORE PLUS DE ...Oups, je crois que j'ai un peu trop parlé, Gaara va me tuer.

- Ah oui, fini ta phrase, avec Gaara vous allez avoir quoi en plus?

- Euh, rien, rien du tout Temari, Ça te va très bien, tu peux ranger ton éventail je t'assure. Bon Shikamaru, tu peux nous indiquer notre hôtel s'il te plait.

- Finalement Shikamaru tu as eu une excellente idée quant au logement.

- Humm?

- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Ne me dit pas qu'on est dans le même hôtel? J'ai pas envie de mourir moi! Allez, arrête de sourire...

- Et bien je t'annonce que tu est destiné à devoir finir ta phrase, car je tiens à dormir ce soir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que cher frère, nous logeons tous chez ce flemmard.

- Hein?QUOI? Tu as la place pour tous nos loger?

- Oui, et Gaara viendra aussi quand il arrivera. Allez en route.

- Dix minutes après.

- Wouw! je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle baraque!

- Mon père est chef de clan.

- Attend, ça veut dire que toi tu est un héritier?

- J'ai comme qui dirait une impression de déjà vu.

- Bon allez, on va dans l'aile secondaire.

- Pourquoi secondaire ?

- Il semblerait que la mère de notre flemmard national ne nous apprécie pas, c'est pour l'embêter qu'il nous loge ici. La condition de son père est que l'on ne se croise pas. Ça fait un mois qu'on ne les a pas vu alors qu'on n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

- Ça te prends souvent de chercher à mettre en rogne ta mère, Shikamaru?

- Non, là je veux juste qu'elle réponde à quelques-unes de mes questions.

- Et le rapport avec nous?

- Nous sommes les principaux concernés. Répondit Témari

- Comment ça? Mais on la connais même pas ta mère.

- C'est bien là le problème. Je t'expliquerai après.

- Tu as intérêt Shikamaru, car je n'aime pas ça!

- Ne t'en fait pas.

- Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et Shikamaru leur montra la cuisine la salle à mangé pour finir par le salon.

- Bon alors ici c'est le salon. Je vais vous énoncer quelques règles, elles sont faites essentiellement pour que notre cohabitation se passent aux mieux si vous avez des propositions ou des commentaires on peut en discuter. Pour commencer, et le plus important, Vous ne pouvez pas approcher les cerfs Nara tout seul. Sauf si Temari ou moi même somme avec nous.

- Pourquoi Temari elle peut elle?

- T'es jaloux Kankurô? Et bien les cerfs l'ont accepté. Bref, rien ne vous empêche de les caresser ou de jouer avec eux s'ils s'approchent de vous. Ils sentiront si vous leurs voulez du bien ou non ,c'est la seule raison qui les poussera à vous approcher. Ou alors ils s'approcheront pour vous protéger si vous êtes en danger et qu'ils jugent que vous êtes bons.

- Bien monsieur.

- D'accord. Dirent Kankurô et Samina.

- Autre chose, le deuxième étage est « interdit » aux enfants, ce sont les chambres des adultes, vous ne pourrez donc monter que si vos senseï vous autorisent à aller dans leurs chambres, la mienne en tout cas vous est interdite sauf urgence.

- C'est le cas pour la mienne également ajouta Temari

- De même pour moi. Dit Kankurô

- Quant à moi vous pouvez monter me chercher si vous avez besoin de parler même si ce n'est pas une « urgence » annonce samina tout en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Kankurô. Après tout vous passez vous examens.

- Et bien finalement pour moi c'est pareil !s'empressa de dire Kankurô en voyant que Samina ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Maintenant que ceci est réglé passons à vos chambre les enfants, vous pouvez la choisir au premier étage, vous pouvez être plusieurs par chambre cependant les filles séparées des garçons. Certaines pièces sont verrouillées, ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de vous même, posez moi la question et je vous le dirai si je le peux. Sinon je vous conseil d'être en avance d'au moins une heure à l'examen demain. Vous pourrez également utiliser le terrain derrière pour vous entraîner s'il n'y as pas de risque pour les cerfs bien évidement. Ce sera tout, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas sinon vous pouvez aller vous installer et visiter le reste de la maison.

- Bien monsieur, merci monsieur. Sur ces mots, les genins montèrent calmement les marches.

- Et bien, ils sont bien plus sage que les genins de Konoha. Vous êtes sûr que ce sont des enfants? J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à des jounins recevant des ordres qu'a des genins.

- Tu en as d'autres comme ça? Ils sont bien éduqué et c'est tout. Bon alors, maintenant tu m'explique. Demanda Kankurô tandis que Temari sortait dans le jardin pour profiter des cerfs. Elle s'y était réellement attachée, et elle savait que le départ de Konoha sera encore plus difficile que d'habitude alors elle en profita au maximum. Samina quant à elle décida que la conversation ne la concernait plus et monta ses affaires dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué Temari avant de sortir.

Sur ce, Shikamaru expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'arrivée de Temari jusqu'à sa conversation avec Choji et Ino, il passa bien sur sous silence la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Choji concernant ses sentiments pour Temari. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le sache car contrairement à Temari il connaissait très bien la fin de la phrase de tout à l'heure. En fait tous ceux ayant un regard sur leurs sœur ou lui faisant des avances devaient faire un combat soit avec Kankurô soit avec Gaara, sans que Temari ne soit au courant bien évidement. Une fois le combat terminé ils autorisaient ou non le garçon à fréquenter Temari. Le seul problème c'est que Shikamaru avait entendu parler de nombreux combats, mais seulement deux ont été jugé « apte » à fréquenter leurs sœur. Il se demande aussi comment Temari pouvait ne pas être au courant puisque certains prétendants avaient tout de même fini à l'hôpital.

- Hum, d'accord, tu ne t'es pas dit que ta mère avait pu retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs et que cela concernait Suna?

- Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit amnésique.

- Mais tu as dit...?

- Je t'ai dit ce que mes parents me racontent depuis que je suis petit. Le père d' Ino à fait un lapsus lorsque je les ais questionnés le premier jour.

- Hum, et que t'as-t-il dit?

- Que si mes parents ne veulent pas me raconter le passé de ma mère ce n'est pas à eux de le faire. Ensuite le père à Choji l'a traité d'imbécile en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer, ce qu'il a malheureusement fait depuis.

- Mais tu espère que Choji et Ino les fassent parler, et si ce n'est pas le cas, une expédition dans le grenier Yamanaka est prévue?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Alors le cas échéant je demanderai à Ino si je peux venir aider, on ira plus vite à plusieurs si jamais il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. Au fait en parlant de Ino et Choji j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Il faudra que je les félicites.

- Ils doivent surveiller la seconde épreuve, tu pourras leur parler après, je suppose.

- Ouais, on va faire ça. Et toi?

- De quoi moi?

- Quand est-ce que tu parles à ma sœur?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, après tout ce qu'on fait aux prétendants de ma sœur mais…

- Je te coupe tout de suite, je ne ress...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu la regardais quand elle est partie dans le jardin? Et puis, toi, oublier de faire quelque chose je n'y crois pas.

- Et toi avec Samina alors?

- Donc tu avoue!

- Oh tu m'énerve!

- Et pour ton information ça fait un mois maintenant que je suis avec Samina.

- Ah…Il faut donc que je dise à Temari qu'elle a gagné son pari et que Gaara est bon pour le ménage et la cuisine pendant deux mois. C'est bien pour ça que tu ne te maquille plus non?

- Oui, mais attends ils avaient parié sur moi? Tous les deux?

- Oui.

- Ben, il semblerais que Gaara aime beaucoup parier sur nous alors.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- J'ai parier avec lui au sujet de Temari.

- Et sur quoi avez vous donc parié?

- Ça, c'est un secret de famille très cher. Il me semble que tu as assez avec les tiens. Et ce n'est pas la peine de changer le sujet. Alors ma sœur?

- Je croyais que tu faisais passer un sale quart d'heure à tous ses prétendants?

- Tu est mon ami et je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je ne m'en prendrai à toi que si tu la fais souffrir.

- Tu as oublié un détail , c'est que ta sœur, elle, ne me considère que comme un flemmard, et au mieux comme un ami. Bon allez, j'y vais, il faut que je porte ces documents à Tsunade.

- Hum

Une fois son ami sorti, Kankurô décida d'aller voir sa sœur, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé la trouver endormie au milieu des cerfs la tête sur l'un d'entre eux. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir, surtout qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas oublié la phrase de tout à l'heure. Il monta alors ranger ses affaires dans une chambre communicante avec celle de Samina. Quelques minutes après il eu la surprise de trouver Temari adossé à la porte.

- Tiens tu est déjà réveillé?

- Hum, Zeferina ma réveillé.

- Hein! Tu l'as retrouvée?

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ma marraine mais de mon cerf-ami.

- Toi? Tu as un cerf-ami?

- Oui, Shikamaru m'a demandé de baptiser un faon.

- Celui sur qui tu dormais?

- Oui.

- En quoi avoir un cerf-ami est-il si spécial? La seule fois que j'en ai vu un c'était Léonins qui venait chercher Shikamaru pendant le dernier examen qu'on préparait, et encore c'était de loin.

- Lors du baptême, on forme un lien, c'est étrange, quand Zeferina est triste je le suis aussi et vis versa. On partage nos sentiments, nos peurs, c'est en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie, certes pas comme Tenten, mais voilà, enfin c'est compliqué.

- Hum, j'ai cru remarquer que tu t'entendais bien avec Shikamaru.

- Ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble, il vaut mieux tu ne crois pas?

- Oui, mais tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça?

- Kankurô, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Non rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Bon alors c'est quoi la seconde épreuve?

- Tu connais le règlement, motus et bouche cousue.

- Oh tu n'es pas drôle, je te jure que je ne leur dirai rien.

- C'est cela. Allez, tu m'accompagnes aux courses.

- Hein, pourquoi moi? On est invité non?

- Debout, et accompagne moi. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture que je veux acheter, les domestiques s'en chargent maintenant. Il faudra juste que vous fassiez une liste de ce que vous voulez sur la table de la cuisine.

- Tien, les parents de Shikamaru nous laissent un domestique?

- En fait, je crois que Shika ne leur laisse pas le choix.

- Shika n'est-ce pas?

- Tu disais? Demanda Temari en tendant la main vers son éventail.

- Euh rien rien, mais pourquoi veux-tu que l'on aille faire les courses?

- Tu verras bien, allez suis-moi.

- Bon très bien, mais c'est bien parce que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Mais pas longtemps d'accord?

- Promis dans une heure on est de retour. Je veux juste passer prendre un nouvel éventail que j'ai commandé et faire un tour à la librairie.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 6, merci à Raziel363 pour la correction. Le chapitre 7 est pour dans une semaine.


	7. Chapter 7: Haruko

Voici le chapitre 7 un peu en retard. Merci à Raziel363 pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Signification prénom:

Keiko: enfant respectueuse

Haruko: enfant du printemps

Haiko: enfant des cendres

Atsuhito: homme profond sérieux et sympatique

* * *

Chapitre 7: Haruko

Pendant ce temps au premier étage.

-Enfin, on va pouvoir faire des missions supérieures au rang D!

-Ne parle pas trop vite Haiko, je te rappelle que dans notre équipe il y a Haruko.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Mais pourquoi donc Kazekage-sama nous a mis avec cette fillette! Je me demande même comment elle a pu devenir ninja.

-Haiko..

-Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas d'accord, cette fille n'est qu'un boulet!

-Haiko

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu... En regardant son ami il se rendit compte que se dernier ne le regardais pas mais regardait derrière lui. Il décida donc de se retourner se doutant de se qu'il allait découvrir. Non seulement il y avait Haruko en larme, mais également les élèves de Samina-sensei. Ha...Haruko, tu es là depuis combien de temps?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et partie en courant. Alors qu'il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, Keiko, la kunoïchi de l'équipe de Samina-sensei se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait Haiko! Lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard qui exprimait plus du dégoût qu'autre chose. Il vaut mieux la laisser seule un instant.

-Mais je..

-TAIS TOI! Puis se tournant vers l'autre garçon, quant à toi Atsuhito je suis très déçu! Je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais quelqu'un parler ainsi de ta meilleure amie! Je te rappelle qu'elle te considère comme son frère!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec...

-Je me fiche de ton excuse! Tu n'as pas démenti Haiko donc pour nous cela veut dire que tu est d'accord avec lui. Venez les garçons, je ne veux plus voir ces deux crétins avant demain!

-Euh oui, on arrive.

Avant de sortir un des garçons se retourna en leurs disant qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'excuser le plus tôt possible.

Pendant ce temps, Haruko s'était rendue en courant dans la forêt. Elle était tellement triste que celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère la détestait, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt. Elle arriva alors à une clairière et s'assit au bord de l'eau. En voyant son reflet elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment minable. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était un boulet pour l'équipe, même si Kankurô-sensei ne l'admettait pas, elle savait très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que Haiko et Atsuhito. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne était arrivé à la clairière.

-Dit donc jeune fille, que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour l'examen de demain?

-Oh Madame, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que nous ne pouvions pas venir dans la foret.

-Ce n'est pas que c'est interdit, mais généralement, à la veille d'un examen les équipes se regroupent pour s'entraîner.

-Ils ne veulent pas de moi.

-Hum pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda la dame en s'asseyant à côté d'Haruko.

-Tout à l'heure je les ais entendus parlés, ils disaient que je n'étais qu'un boulet, et que je n'aurais jamais du devenir ninja.

-Et toi qu'en penses-tu?

-Je pense qu'ils ont raison.

-Ah, donc tu vas aller voir ton Kazekage et lui rendre ton bandeau frontal c'est cela?

-Non! Mais...

-Mais quoi? Si tu veux réussir, pourquoi ne t'entraînes-tu pas d'avantage? Tes coéquipiers ne pourront que constater tes efforts.

-J'ai beau faire des effort, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive qu'à peine à malaxer mon chakra alors...Et c'est sans parler de la technique que Kankurô-sensei et Temari-sensei ont essayé de m'apprendre...

-S'ils enseignent comme leurs mère cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Comment cela, vous connaissez la mè..

-Ceci n'est pas le sujet. Et bien, quelle technique ont-ils essayés de t'apprendre?

-La danse des fleurs.

-Et bien ce n'est pas une petite technique. Mais pourquoi veulent-ils te l'apprendre? Si je suis le raisonnement de tes coéquipiers et le tiens tu ne dois pas avoir pour l'instant un très haut niveau.

-D'après Kankurô-senseï lorsque Gaara -sama m'a regardé m'entraîner il pensait que cette technique et la méthode de combat qui va avec me conviendraient, de plus mon caractère est plus tourné vers le combat à distance toujours d'après Gaara -sama. Mais comme il n'a pas le temps de m'entraîner, il a demandé à son frère et sa sœur de le faire.

-Hum, et lui as-tu demandé pourquoi cette techniques et pas une autre?

-Oui, mais il m'a dit que je comprendrais lorsque je la maîtriserais.

-D'accord, et comment te l'enseigne-t-on, car il me semble que personne à Suna ne maîtrise cette technique.

-Et bien, ils essayent, mais ils ne savent pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, ils ont trouvé un rouleau mais ne parviennent pas à totalement le déchiffrer.

-D'accord, et où bloques-tu?

-Comment cela, vous connaissez cette technique?

-En effet, regarde. Sous les yeux d' Haruko, une goutte d'eau et un peu terre se soulevèrent pour se mêler et donner naissance à plusieurs fleurs qui tournoyèrent, une d'entre elle s'éloigna du groupe et alla transpercer un arbre.

-Wouaw! C'est fantastique, mais alors, il faut créer sois-même ses fleurs et non utiliser des fleurs déjà créé!

-Alors c'est donc cela qu'ils te faisaient faire? Avec cette méthode d'enseignement tu ne risquais pas de réussir. En réalité, c'est une technique qui ressemble au mokuton, mais qui ne nécessite pas forcement une maîtrise totale du doton et du suiton. Cependant il faut tout de même en connaître les bases.

-Mais, vous n'avez même pas eu à effectuer des signes.

-Oh mais je les ai utilisés, cependant tu n'as pas pu les voir. Il est temps de rentrer, je vais te raccompagner, tes amis doivent s'inquiéter. Ah oui, et s'il te plais, je voudrais que tu me jures de ne rien dire de ce que je t'ai montré ce soir d'accord?

-Promis madame.

-Allez viens, il commence à faire nuit.

Durant le trajet les ramenant à la demeure Nara, Haruko ne dit rien, mais regardait pensivement la dame qui la raccompagnait.

-Allons tu veux me demander quelque chose non?

-Et bien, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'enseigner votre technique?

-Tu sais, cela fait des années que je me suis retirée du monde des ninja, j'ai même changé de nom afin que l'on ne me retrouve pas.

-Mais pourquoi avoir changé de nom?

-C'est compliqué, je te raconterai cela peut-être une autre fois.

-Une autre fois, mais cela veut dire que...

-Oui j'accepte d'être ton sensei, cependant, tu ne devras parler à personne de mon existence d'accord?

-Oui, je vous le promet. Mais, comment dois-je vous appeler.

-Tu peux m'appeler senseï, mais il faut que tu comprenne que si nous nous rencontrons en dehors je ferais comme si je ne te connaissais pas, et tu ne devras en aucun cas m'appeler senseï devant témoin.

-Promis Sensei. Et je me nomme Haruko.

-Haruko comment?

-Je suis orpheline.

-Oh d'accord. Et bien nous allons tout de suite voir si tu est capable de ne pas te tromper devant témoin.

-Comment cela? Demanda Haruko ne voyant personne dans les alentours.

-Le cerf de mon fils vient de lui dire que nous étions ensemble.

-Le cerf? Mais alors cela veut dire que vous êtes du clan Nara?

-En effet. Nous arrivons. Pour la prochaine fois je voudrais que tu ais commencé à apprendre le suiton et le doton, il se peut que nous ne puissions pas nous voir avant quelques jours.

-Arrivé dans le jardins derrière la demeure Nara, ils purent constater que Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurô et Samina les attendais.

-Mère, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici et encore moins en présence d'une Suniène.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse, je l'ai trouvée égarée à la clairière. Et tu pourrais me saluer plus respectueusement jeune homme.

-Haruko rentre s'il te plaît, tes camarades sont inquiet, va donc les rassurer. Kankurô tu viens, on doit parler à nos élèves pour demain. Intervint Samina voyant que la conversation qui allait suivre ne la regardait pas.

-Bien Samina-sensei.

-Mère avez-vous donc une explication à me fournir?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Sur ce au-revoir.

Sans plus, Mme Nara parti en direction de l'aile principale.

-Roh, elle m'énerve!

-Bon sang, Shikamaru, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu te comporte ainsi avec tes parents! Cela fait un mois que tu ne leurs parle plus! UN MOIS! Mais enfin, ce sont tes parents! Ils peuvent avoir des secrets! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leurs parler? Hein? Voyons arrête de leurs faire la tête pour si peu!

-POUR SI PEU! Mais enfin Temari, ce n'est pas si peu! Je ne supporte pas leurs comportement! Ce jour là ils ont été odieux, pas d'explication, rien et ni une ni deux qu'ils te jettent à la porte! Mais enfin, je croyais que tu ne supportais pas d'être rabaissée! Et là tu te laisse jeter de la sorte? Et en plus tu..tu... Ou est donc passé ma Fille Galère qui râle pour un oui ou pour un non? Hein?

-Je,..je... Mais comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse hein? Ma seule présence dans ta maison à rendu ta mère folle de rage alors que je ne l'avait jamais vue! Et puis là n'est pas le problème! Abandonne cette idée de trouver le secret de tes parents!

-Je trouverais ce secret! Je te le jure!

-Mais tu n'as rien à me jurer. S'il te plais Shika, va leur parler, peut-être qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit car j'étais là.

-Hum d'accord, mais c'est juste pour savoir s'ils acceptent de m'expliquer. Sinon, je ne leurs parle plus et je déménage après ce fichu examen.

-Shika...

-Non, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Même si c'est galère c'est ainsi.

-Et les cerfs? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te passer d'eux? Dès que tu es ici tu cherche leurs présence.

-S'il te plais, je vais leurs parler et nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard. Demain par exemple, nous avons notre matinée puisque nous ne surveillons pas l'épreuve.

-Tu vas leurs parler, promis?

-Promis, et de toute façons tu serais capable d'utiliser ton éventail pour m'y emmener de force s'il le faut, dit Shikamaru en souriant. Zeferina t'attend dans la forêt, elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle a senti ton énervement. Tu devrais aller la rassurer et aller te reposer un peu avant le dîner.

-Hum d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Voilà la suite la semaine prochaine (normalement)


	8. Chapter 8: Ultimatum et invitation

**Chapitre 8: Ultimatum et invitation**

Comme il l'avait promis, Shikamaru se dirigea vers l'aile principale. Décidément, Temari lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait ces temps-ci, et sans rencontrer grande résistance. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'arrive plus à la contredire ? Avant au moins, il lui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas du même avis, bon, certes, tout Konoha ou Suna suivant le lieu était au courant, mais... bon, il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il avait cédé rapidement, et bien trop rapidement d'après lui !

-Kankurô a raison, il faut vraiment que je lui parle, ça ne peut plus durer ! Une fois ces examens terminé je lui dirai tout.

-Tu parle tout seul maintenant Shikamaru?

-Ah…père.

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir dans cette partie de la demeure? Pourtant il ne me semble pas que vous me l'ayez interdit?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne joue pas sur les mots je te prie.

-J'en ai assez! pourquoi ne me faites-vous donc pas confiance?

-Mais nous te faisons confiance Shikamaru !

-Ah oui? Étrangement ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu ces dernier temps...

-Cela fait un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu, je pensais que...

-Vous pensiez quoi père? Que j'allais vous pardonner si facilement la conduite que vous avez eu ?

-Cette histoire ne te concerne pas!Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas chercher à savoir. Fais nous confiance, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Comment voulez-vous donc que je vous fasse confiance alors que vous n'avez cessez de me mentir, et ce depuis des années!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle!

-Ah bon, alors vous devriez aller voir vos amis. Ils ont eu un lapsus fort révélateur.

-Qu'est-ce que ces crétins ont dit? S'exclama shikaku

-Rien sinon que votre réaction confirme qu'il y a anguille sous roche! Que vous ayez des secrets, soit, cela j'aurais pus le comprendre. Cependant, il y a surtout eu le mensonge, vous me mentez depuis toujours ! Non seulement je le découvre, mais en plus je me rends compte que je ne connais pas mes propres parents ! Et que ma mère n'est rien de plus qu'une étrangère dont je ne sais rien! Alors répondez à ma question, pourquoi tout ces mensonges? A un étranger certes, mais vous avez oubliez que notre famille est celle dont les secrets ne sortent pas de ces murs! Alors il y a deux possibilité :la première, vous me racontez tout, et suivant l'histoire, peut-être que nous pourrons de nouveau être une famille comme avant. La seconde, je continue à poser des questions, mes amis vont commencé également à enquêter, ils sont très certainement en train de parler à leurs parents, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'avec leur aide j'aurai des réponses. Mais dans ce cas là, quelque soit la réponse que nous trouverons, rien ne pourra me faire revenir. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà prévus de quitter cette demeure à la fin des examens, je ne peux vivre avec des étrangers, ou avec des personnes en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance.

Sur ces quelques mots et voyant que son père ne réagissait pas, Shikamaru lui tourna le dos et commença à partir lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela Shikamaru! Je t'en pris soit raisonnable, arrête!

-Mère? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Et bien soit, j'avais une autre question pour vous, pourquoi détestez-vous uniquement la famille de Temari? Si vous détestiez les Suniens, vous n'auriez pas ramené Haruko! Demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers sa mère qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte entre le jardin et le salon.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je les détestais!

-Permettez moi de douter mère, mais votre réaction du mois dernier me laisse à penser le contraire. Alors, qu'avez vous à me dire?

-…

-…

-Rien? Très bien. Alors je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis, en eux je peux avoir confiance.

Sur ces mots Shikamaru fit demi tour et parti sous le regard de sa mère qui commençait à douter de ses choix.

-Alors tu vas vraiment la prendre comme élève? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle fasse une erreur? Demanda shikaku en se tournant vers sa femme, une fois sur que Shikamaru n'était plus à portée de voix.

-Cela fait plus de 20 ans maintenant que je ne peux plus rien faire, et elle ne fera pas d'erreur.

-Mais te rends-tu compte? Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle te reconnaîtra et fera le lien avec le Bingo Book de Suna? Et comment crois-tu que Shikamaru réagira?

-Je... Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Allons nous coucher.

-Comme tu le veux, mais promet-moi d'être prudente.

-Tu as ma parole.

Shikamaru ne retourna pas directement dans l'aile secondaire mais passa voir Léonins.

_-Salut toi, ça va?_

_-Moi oui, mais toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller. Je t'ai vu parler à tes parents, ca va ? _demanda Léonins avec inquiétude

_-Ils ne me font toujours pas confiance. Tu as pu tirer quelque chose des autres cerfs? _La situation avec ses parents commençait vraiment à l'agacer, devoir mêler les cerfs ne l'enchantait pas mais il était vraiment coincé dans ses recherches.

_-Non rien ton père nous a donner des instructions très stricte._

« Même les cerfs n'ont pas le droit de parler, le problème doit être grave, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtise en racontant tout à Kankurô… non, il valait mieux que je lui explique avant qu'il ne se retrouve nez à nez avec ma mère. »

_-D'accord, je leurs ait donné un ultimatum!_

_-Shika, qu'as-tu fait? _rien que l'intonation sur laquelle parlait Shikamaru lui donna peur de la réponse

_-Je,... si ils ne me donnent pas d'explication avant la fin des examens je déménage. _expliqua Shikamaru avec détermination, mais Léonins y décerna un brin d'hésitation et ayant peur de se retrouver seul tenta de le dissuader.

_-Quoi! Mais non tu ne le feras pas! ne part pas! _pensa Léonins en lui donnant des petits coup de corne pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il déménage.

_-Voyons, on pourra toujours se voir! Comment veux-tu que je vive avec des personnes en qui je n'ai plus confiance ? et encore moins avec ma mère ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle réagit ainsi envers Temari ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais le chef__1__, lui, il aime bien Temari. Comment va-t-on faire avec Zeferina?_

_-Ne t-en fais pas, cela ira, j'ai commencé à penser à quelque chose, il faut juste que je règle quelques détails avec Gaara._

_-Il faudrait aussi que Naruto passe nous voir un de ces jours._

_-Je lui dirait. Aller a plus tard!_

_-Au fait, ta chérie est avec Zeferina à l'orée de la forêt_. Lanca Léonins en provoquant Shikamaru sachant qu'avec ces quelques mots il allait l'agacer, mais aussi lui changer les idées. Et puis Shikamaru l'amusait à tourner autour de Temari.

_-C'est pas vrai, mais vous vous êtes donné le mots ou quoi?_

Léonins partit tandis que Shikamaru décida de rejoindre Temari, qui était en train de jouer avec Zeferina. Il semblait que Zeferina avait pris quelque chose à Temari et que celle-ci n'arrivait pas à le récupérer

_-Salut Zeferina!_

_-Tiens Shikamaru, où es-tu?_

_-Par là. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris à Temari?_

_-Un carnet dans lequel elle écrit. Elle refusait de me dire ce qu'elle y écrivait. Tu sais ce que c'est toi? _Demanda Zeferina tout en continuant d'empêcher Temari d'attraper son carnet.

_-Ça doit être son journal intime. Rends lui s'il te plais._

Shikamaru promis a Zeferina d'expliquer à Temari que cela la peinait qu'elle préférait se confier à un livre plutôt qu'a elle, mais il lui expliqua aussi que tout ceci était nouveau pour Temari et donc qu'il lui faut un peut de temps car elle avait ses habitudes et on ne les changes pas en quelques jours seulement. De plus il rajouta qu'il y avait peu de chance que Temari perde cette habitude, car il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être dites, les écrire est déjà difficile alors les dires peuvent être encore plus dur.

Tout d'un coup Temari s'arrêta de bouger.

-Shikamaru! Lâche-moi.

-Non!

-Nara!

-Arrête de lui courir après, elle veux juste que tu te confie un peu plus à elle et moins à ton journal. Je pense qu'elle nous fait une petite crise de jalousie, s'amusa Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin alors que Zeferina lui donnai un petit coup de corne dans les jambe pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas ravie qu'il la traite de « jalouse »

-Je le sais, mais... commença à expliquer Temari

-Pourquoi ne lui raconte-tu pas? Pour certaine chose cela elle pourrait te répondre et te conseiller contrairement à ton journal. Tu n'est pas non plus obligé de tout lui -dire.

-Très bien, si elle me le rend, je lui parlerais avant d'écrire...parfois. Maintenant tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Bien, merci Zeferina. dit Temari en caressant la tête de Zeferina. Je t'en parlerai demain promis!  
-Alors, tu as pu parler à tes parents? Demanda Temari en se tournant vers Shikamaru

-Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Ils ont même ordonné aux cerfs de ne rien me dire. Je leur ai posé un ultimatum, on verra bien comment ils réagiront.

-Shika,...

-S'il te plais Temari, ne parlons plus de ça. Écoute, puisque demain matin nous n'avons rien à faire, je te propose une sortie, ça te va?

-Où ça?

-Hum, c'est une surprise, tu verras bien.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les surprises!

-Je sais, mais celle là elle va te plaire j'en suis certain! Alors s'il te plaît accepte !

-Hum, je ne sais pas... un sourire commençait à apparaître sur les lèvres de Temari

-Attends tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te supplie?

-Hum pourquoi pas? Ton côté macho en prendrais un coup non?

-Et ton côté féministe?

-Bon d'accord, je te fais confiance pour demain, mais je t'avertis, ça à vraiment intérêt à être une super sortie sinon gare à toi !

-Promis! Tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir fais confiance!

-Il y a plutôt intérêt! Allez viens, allons manger.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller manger avec les autres, ça te tente un restaurant? C'est moi qui régale!

-Hum très bien, où veux-tu aller?

-Tu verras!

-Shikamaru?

-Allez, tu me fais confiance pour demain, mais tu refuses de me faire confiance pour ce soir?

-Bon d'accord.

-Va te changer on part dans une heure.

-UNE HEURE!

-Oui, tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas! Il faut s'habiller chic.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que je n'avais pas de tenue adéquate?

-Tu veux me dire que lorsque tu as fais les boutiques avec les filles tu n'as pas acheté de tenue de soirée? Allons, je les connais, surtout que Gaara m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre qu'il regrettait d'avoir perdu un pari, puisqu'apparemment le prix qu'il a du payé c'était de te laisser sa carte bleue2 le temps de ton séjours à Konoha.

-Je n' ai pas tout payé avec sa carte bleue. Mais c'est bon, tu as gagné... Je vais me changer, mais si ça ne vaux pas le coup, tu peux tirer une croix sur demain ! Ok?

-Ça me va, à tout à l'heure! Dit Shikamaru en la regardant partir vers sa chambre. De son côté, il parti régler deux trois petites choses pour être sûr d'avoir une soirée détente au maximum.

1Le chef= Shikaku

2 je ne crois pas que dans le manga ils ont des cartes bleue ou même tout simplement qu'il y ait des banques mais ca m'arrange de dire qu'il y en a donc dans ma fic il y en a.


	9. Chapter 9 Au restaurant

Voici la suite avec un peu de retard, désolé! Merci à saratea pour tes reviews, pour Haruko..tu verras, peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non.

Merci à raziel363 pour la correction

Le chapitre 10 arrivera normalement dans deux semaines.

Bonne lecture

Edit: Je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre avait été mal publié (il manquait des lettre et cela rendait donc la lecture désagréable et parfoit incompréhensible). Le chapitre 10 est en correction depuis un petit moment mais j'espère pouvoir le publié bientôt...

* * *

Chapitre 9 :Au restaurant

Une heure un quart plus tard Shikamaru se tenait devant la porte de Temari habillé d'un pantalon noir avec la veste assortie, une chemise crème dont les boutons de col étaient déboutonné, et son habituelle nonchalance. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il attendait que Temari daigne lui ouvrir et il avait déjà fait plusieurs aller retour entre le salon et cette fichue porte.

-Temari! On va être en retard! Cria-t-il dans le couloir avant de soupirer bruyamment. -Oui c'est bon tu peux entrer. -Enfin tu en a mis du t- …

Shikamaru se figea sur le pas de la porte, il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralentis, Temari était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait une robe bustier violette clair lui arrivant aux genoux, un bandeau fin d'environs trois centimètre de large était noué en dessous de sa poitrine.

Temari, devant son manque de réaction ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, surtout qu'elle avait hésité longuement avant d'acheter cette robe. Elle n'était pas vraiment habitué à porter ce genre de tenue et la réaction de Shikamaru pour elle signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il ne disait rien c'était qu'il ne voulait pas, selon elle, la vexer en lui disant que ça ne lui allait pas.

-Je savais que ça n'irait pas, je vais me changer et mettre autre chose… finit par dire Temari voulant se dégager du silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux. En même temps elle se détourna pour ne pas montrer sa gêne à Shikamaru. -Non! Heu, reste comme ca, tu est superbe vraiment! dit Shikamaru en sentant le rouge lui monter aussi.

En entendant ses paroles, Temari se senti un peu plus gênée, il ne lui avait encore jamais fait de compliment de ce genre. Elle se corrigea donc mentalement et se retourna pour lui faire face en essayant de cacher sa gêne et de ne pas rougir.

-Tu est prête? Demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers la porte et se donnant consistance. -Oui, on peu y aller. Alors où est-ce que tu m'amène? Demanda Temari en tentant de paraître la plus neutre possible. -Tu verra quand on y sera. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher à deviner en chemin, c'est dans un quartier que tu ne connais pas. -Ok, tu as prévenu mon frère?

Son frère était arrivé dans la journée, et elle ne serait même pas là pour le diner. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Après tout, en un mois elle aurait bien le temps de se faire pardonner.

-Oui, je lui ai dit qu'on fêtait la fin de la préparation aux deux premières épreuves avant d'avoir à nouveau une tonne de boulot avec l'arrivée des représentants. Il a dit qu'il comprenait et nous a souhaité de bien nous amuser. Allons-y. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas trop loin. -D'accord.

La route vers le restaurant se fit dans le plus grand silence. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient diner sans que cela soit pour le boulot. Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient ensemble dans un restaurant comme celui ou Shikamaru était en train de les amener. Bien que Temari ait déjà été dans des restaurants « haut de gamme » à Suna de part son père et ensuite son frère, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Shikamaru prenne la peine de l'y amener. Ils arrivèrent dans un des beaux quartiers de Konoha, et en effet, comme lui avait dit Shikamaru, Temari n'avait jamais mis les pied dans ce quartier. Cependant elle en avait entendu parler par Hinata à l'occasion d'une fête de la famille Hyuuga, cela l'avait d'ailleurs étonnée car elle avait du mal à imaginer des Hyuuga faire la fêtes. Quoique ce dernier point étant toujours d'actualité, il faudrait donc qu'elle se glisse à une de leurs fêtes pour se faire une impression. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant où une foule attendait en file pour rentrer.

Temari n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions plus longtemps : elle sentit Shikamaru la tirer vers le côté pour lui faire longer la file d'attente. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il se contenta de lui répondre, la regardant avec son sourire de vainqueur, qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire la file. - Pourquoi? Demanda Temari quelque peut désorienté par cela. -Ce restaurant est celui des clans de Konoha, il y a une salle pour ceux ne faisant partie d'aucun clan, ou bien n'étant pas de la branche principale. Sinon chaque clan possède une ou plusieurs salles lui étant réservées. -C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce genre de restaurant. -Ah bon? J'aurais cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de semblable à Suna. -Il n'y a pas autant de clan qu'a Konoha, cela viens sans doute de là. -Hum -Bienvenue Nara-sama. annonça un major-d'homme en s'inclinant devant Shikamaru -Bonsoir Toshiro. -Je vous conduit à votre salle, comme vous nous l'avez demandé celle avec ... -Conduisez-nous s'il vous plait, le coupa Shikamuru avant qu'il ne parle trop : c'était le plus grand défaut de cet homme d'après Shikamaru. Et puis s'il en disait trop il allait gâcher une partie de la surprise et il voulait que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour Temari… et pour lui ! Ils passèrent par une série couloirs contenant de nombreuses porte possédant les symboles des clans. Temari en repéra quatre possédant celui des Nara, et sa curiosité ne cessait de grandir. C'est devant la dernière salle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Une fois rentré dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule, le major-d'homme les laissa. -Wouaw, c'est la première fois que je viens dans un endroit pareil. Vous avez plusieurs salle non? -En effet, peut-être découvriras-tu les autres. Dit Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers une porte sur la droite du vestibule en espérant que Temari allait apprécier la salle qu'il avait fait préparer. -Allez ouvre cette porte! Demanda Temari en tentant de cacher son impatience. -Serais-tu impatiente de découvrir la salle? Questionna Shikamaru s'amusant de la réaction de son amie. Il suspendit son geste et se tourna vers elle en décidant de faire durer un peu plus longtemps le suspense. -Hum, je dois bien avouer que le fait que tu aies coupé la parole au maître d'hôtel m'intrigue. -Tu avais remarquée ? Alors ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider. -Pourquoi?

Bien que Temari soit curieuse, elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas voir où elle mettait les pieds, surtout qu'elle devrait alors mettre son orgueil de côté et se laisser guider par un homme. Mais après tout n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de faire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure?

-Tu veut vraiment rentrer dans cette pièce oui ou non? La voix de Shikamaru la fit sortir de ses réflexions -Oui. -Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas fermer les yeux? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance? Bien sur que oui sinon elle ne l'aurait pas suivit jusqu'ici. Bien qu'elle lui annonça que ce n'était qu'un test, elle était sûre de ne pas regretter cette soirée. Mais après tout, lui n'était pas obliger de le savoir ! Et d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de côté sa peur de l'inconnu. Mais.. -D'accord.

Voilà, c'était dit. Temari ferma ensuite les yeux et avec une pointe d'appréhension se laissa guider. Après quelques pas, Shikamaru la fit assoir sur quelque chose de dur et frais avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Une fois cela fait, elle eu le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était en fait assise sur une petite fontaine, à sa droite se trouvais une bais vitrée donnant sur une terrasse qui semblait commune à plusieurs salles, à sa gauche une petite piste de danse avec une installation stéréo et devant elle une table était dressé pour deux personnes. -C'est.., je ne trouve pas les mots.

Finalement Temari se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de se laisser guider par Shikamaru, la soirée commençait vraiment bien ! -Hum, et bien ne dit rien, et profite juste. Dit Shikamaru ravi que cela lui plaise, et le stress qui s'était installé en lui commença à retomber. -Mais Shika, pourquoi? Temari voulait savoir pourquoi il faisait tout cela, un diner dans ce restaurant devait valoir une fortune et puis il avait semblé soulager de sa réaction. _Parce que j'en avais envie. Bien que cette réponse ne convienne pas à Temari, elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et de faire comme si cette réponse lui suffisait. _Je, wouaw, c'est la première fois qu'on m'emmène dans un endroit pareil. _Alors regrettes-tu de m'avoir fais confiance? Shikamaru était content de cette réaction et en même temps, anxieux de connaître la réponse à cette question. Après tout si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance que pouvait-il espérer? Une relation n'est-elle pas basée sur la confiance? -Attention, la soirée n'est pas finie, mais je sens que je ne suis pas prête de le regretter en effet. Répondit Temari un petit sourire en coin. Il avait voulu jouer avec ses réaction en lui fermant les yeux. En y repensant, elle avait compris qu'il lui avait demandé cela après qu'elle l'eut pressé pour ouvrir la porte. Elle lui laissera donc le doute quant à la réussite ou non de cette soirée le plus longtemps possible. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'amuser à ses dépends elle aussi?

Sur ces quelques mots Shikamaru invita Temari à s'assoir et ils regardèrent le menu. A force de venir à Konoha Temari connaissait un certains nombre de plats proposés, elle remarqua que certains étaient de Suna également. Cependant elle ne connaissait pas le restaurant et demanda donc à Shikamaru de la conseiller. Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande de commander pour elle mais il le fit avec plaisir. Un fois les menus choisis, Shikamaru sonna et un serveur fit son entrée quelques secondes après pour prendre la commande. Après le départ du serveur, Temari en ayant assez du silence décida de tenter de profiter de l'occasion pour mieux connaître son amis en le questionnant sur son enfance. Très vite le serveur revint et leurs servit les entrées qu'ils avaient commandé. Ils mangèrent tout en continuant à parler de tout et de rien.

Le malaise de début s'en alla au fur et à mesure de leurs discutions, permettent ainsi à Shikamaru de trouver le courage pour lancer la dernière partie de la soirée. A la fin du repas, il se leva donc et lança la musique en y insérant une compilation de plusieurs style de musique différent qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Il se tourna ensuite vers Temari et lui tendis la main. Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme. Temari ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son flemmard l'invite à danser, après tout elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi réveillé aussi longtemps. Même lors des rares missions qu'ils effectuaient ensemble il avait toujours un air blasé et fatigué sur le visage, et arrivait à trouver le temps pour une sieste. Elle décida donc de cacher sa surprise par de la taquinerie.

-Alors comme cela tu sais danser? -Pff galère, et moi qui voulait te faire plaisir. -Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je refusais de danser avec toi ! je suis seulement étonnée que malgré ta flemme légendaire tu saches danser… poursuivit Temari en prenant sa main. -Ino nous a obligé Choji et moi à apprendre. Souffla Shikamaru, rassuré qu'elle accepte de danser. -Comment à t-elle réussit à t'avoir? Si Ino avait réussit cela alors il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite discutions avec elle. En réalité, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à mieux la connaître. Elle avait toujours mis une certaine distance entre elle et Ino, et lors de leurs discutions, Shikamaru lui avait avoué qu'il ne la considérait que comme une petite sœur. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il y aurait plus entre les deux et bien qu'Ino soit avec Choji, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu lui faire confiance. Elle était jalouse d'Ino et elle avait mis du temps à accepter ce fait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était rassurée quant à sa relation avec Shikamaru, elle allait pouvoir mettre sa jalousie de côté ! Enfin, elle verrais bien si elle y arriverait lorsqu'elle reverrait Ino. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Shikamaru, et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de la soirée plutôt que de partir dans ses tourments intérieurs personnels.

-C'était bien la seule fois où je me suis fait avoir par une fille d'ailleurs! -Alors, cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, qui était : comment a-t-elle fait? -Elle nous à dis que seul les femmelette ne savaient pas danser. -Juste ça? Temari ne comprenait pas en quoi ces mots auraient bien pus les motiver, là elle devait avouer être perdue. -Non, en fait, pour être précis, et je tiens à ajouter qu'avouer ce détail risque de me nuire dans un futur proche, elle en a aussi parlé à ma mère. -Ahh. Tout de suite Temari comprenait mieux, d'après ce que Shikamaru lui avait raconté, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas dire non à sa mère. Et au vu de la colère dont elle avait été victime involontairement, il est vrai qu'elle ne préférait pas provoquer volontairement sa colère. -Bon, alors on danse? Demanda Shikamaru avec un brin d'impatience dans la voie. -Avec plaisir!

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à danser au rythme des différentes chansons jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un slow, Shikamaru se dit que c'était risqué, mais pris d'un coup de folie décida de rapprocher Temari de lui alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Après tout pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette soirée pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? ou plutôt lui montrer… -Alors comme cela tu ne veux plus danser? Temari était surprise, bien sur qu'elle voulait danser avec lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bon pour elle de se faire des idées… après tout il ne voyait cette soirée que comme un break dans les préparatifs non? Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu ce soir… n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi elle était incertaine. Elle avait peur de souffrir par la suite de cette proximité. Si pour lui cela ne représentait qu'une soirée break, pour elle c'était plus, et il fallait bien qu'elle s'avoue que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce elle espérait plus. -Non ce n'est pas cela, je... Rooh, et puis tais-toi et danse! Voilà elle avait cédé, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a espérer ne pas regretter par la suite. -Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres toi? -Ah parce qu'il te déplais peut-être cet ordre? En disant ces mots Temari s'était rapprochée de Shikamaru. Ce dernier était pris au dépourvu mais devait bien admettre que la réaction de Temari était loin de lui déplaire. -Je dois bien avouer que non. -Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançais ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Temari, collé à lui pose sa tête sur son épaule, et lui son menton sur sa tête. A la fin de la chanson et du CD, aucun ne voulu se détacher, bien au contraire. Temari oublia ses peurs et releva la tête. Elle fixa ensuite son regard dans celui de Shikamaru. Tous les deux étaient hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre... Jusqu'à être dérangé par un bruit de porte.

-SHIKAMARU! A l'aide! S'exclama une voie que Shikamaru et Temari reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle de Kiba. -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Demanda Shikamaru légèrement énervé contre son ami, mais également gêné vis à vis de Temari. -Tu n'est pas au courant? -Au courant de quoi? Demanda Shikamaru qui s'agaçait de plus en plus. Surtout que Temari s'était éloigné pour s'assoir sur le bord de la fontaine. Il ne réussit pas à capter son regard, et ne pu donc pas savoir si elle regrettait ce qui avait failli se passer ou non… ou comment elle réagissait. -Ça fait deux semaine que mon clan s'est mis en tête de me marier! Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Mais « comme je suis l'héritier, il faut que j'assure la survie du clan » pour citer leurs mots! Et donc cela fait deux semaines que ma mère et ma sœur me trainent de rendez-vous en rendez-vous que cela soi le midi ou le soir! Je crois bien en être à près de vingt filles rencontrées en moins de 15 jours! Alors aide moi! -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? C'est ton clan pas le mien! -S'il te plais? -Oh fait! Demanda Temari voyant que Shikamaru perdait son calme, et ne voulant pas que la soirée se termine sur une dispute, bien qu'elle avait elle aussi envie de remettre cet imbécile à sa place. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois sans Akamaru? -Ces folles tortionnaires m'ont strictement interdit de l'amener me disant que cela pourrait effrayer ces petites nature! S'exclama Kiba en ayant l'air révolté puis tout d'un coup il pris un air gêné. Euuuh au fait...? -Oui..? -Je dérange peut-être? Et Temari tu est WOUAW. S'exclama Kiba en remarquant la tenue de Temari. -Merci! Et on venait de terminer. Répondit Temari, qui ne voulait pas approfondir sur le sujet avec Kiba. -Ah…d'accord! -La prochaine fois Kiba, essaye de ne pas briser la porte? Demanda Shikamaru qui venait de remarquer que son « ami » avait brisé la porte menant au jardin. -Euh oui, pardon, je règlerai pour les dégâts. Alors, tu m'aide? -Je ne vois pas comment. Après tout il venait de gâcher sa soirée et cela ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de l'aider. Mais s'il ne l'aidait pas il l'aurait sur le dos pour un bon bout de temps. -Tsunade m'a dis qu'elle diminuait les missions à l'extérieur le temps des épreuves afin d'augmenter la sécurité des participants à l'examen, et donc je me demandais s'il ne te manquait pas un ninja pour surveiller les épreuves. Ça me ferai au moins trois jours de tranquillité ! -On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. -Merci beaucoup! A demain alors -C'est ca, à demain... Sur ces mots, Kiba s'en alla et Shikamaru se tourna vers Temari, qui était toujours assise sur la fontaine, et, avait semble-t-il décidé que l'eau était devenue très intéressante. Shikamaru commençait à s'approcher d'elle doucement quand elle pris la parole. -Je crois qu'il vaudrait-mieux qu'on rentre. -…Oui, tu as raison... dit-il après quelques secondes… Allons y. Temari et Shikamaru rentrèrent alors et allèrent chacun dans sa chambre. Cependant, aucun des deux ne se coucha, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ils ne s'endormirent en effet que lorsque l'aube pointa.


	10. Chapter 10 ballade en forêt

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Et oui il est corrigé! :)

Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

* * *

Chapitre 10: Ballade en forêt

Le matin de la première épreuve, Temari fut réveillée par une agitation venant du premier étage. Elle décida donc de se lever, sachant très bien que les jeunes n'en auraient pas fini avant un petit moment. De toute façon elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, alors à quoi bon rester au lit? Après le départ des jeunes et de leurs senseis, Shikamaru demanda à Temari de se préparer pour une petite excursion dans la forêt, ce qui n'était pas sans étonner Temari, qui se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans la forêt autour de Konoha de particulier qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Malgré qu'elle soit étonnée, elle se disait qu'après tout, la veille au soir, il l'avait bien emmenée dans un quartier qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle venait à Konoha ! Et puis, elle refusait peut être de l'admettre, mais elle espérait bien qu'un certain moment de la veille se concrétise. Avant de s'endormir elle avait passé un certains temps à maudire Kiba, pour ensuite dans ses rêves imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers pour se préparer, Shikamaru lui rappela qu'ils étaient en congé et que donc la tenue de ninja était à proscrire. A ces mots Temari laissa échapper un soupir car il avait du le lui rappeler au moins trente fois en une demie heure ! Congé, congé, congé... il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier !

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et vit Zeferina, ce qui lui donna l'idée de tenter de la questionner. On est curieuse ou on ne l'est pas ! Elle se concentra pour entrer en contact avec le faon. Elle avait encore du mal à faire cette « gymnastique cérébrale » sans se concentrer dessus. Les Nara étaient liés depuis leur naissance : pour eux c'était peut-être un réflexe d'ouvrir son esprit au « lien » puis de le fermer, mais pour elle c'était encore assez compliqué.

-oui Temari?

-Est-ce que tu sais ou il m'emmène?

-Oui

-et tu pourrais me le dire?

-Non !

Même si elle se doutait de la réponse, Temari était déçue de ne pas savoir où elle allait. En fait, cela l'effrayée un peu ! Elle ne pouvait pas se préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir, où bien imaginer ce que pourrait être sa journée. Bon, honnêtement, elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à un moment, mais ce point là ne dépendait pas que d'elle donc bon...

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Temari se ré-concentra pour continuer sa conversation car elle tenterait tout de même d'obtenir un ou deux indices par la ruse.

-D'accord, tu ne peux pas me le dire, mais... qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

-Shikamru m'a prévenue que tu demanderais.

-Roooh, il m'énerve! Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout d'un coup avec ses surprises!

-Tu lui as promis de lui faire confiance!

-Oui je sais, mais il sait que je déteste les surprises!

-Temari s'éloigna de la fenêtre en regardant dans son armoire.

-Crois moi cela vaut le détour! Tu ne devrais pas te préparer?

-Oui c'est vrai, tu peux au moins me dire si une tenue de ville ira ou pas vu que c'est en forêt il vaut mieux une tenue de sport?

-Tu es une kunoichi non? Alors tu devrais réussir à te déplacer en forêt dans n'importe quelle tenue!

Loupé, Temari avait espérée une réponse la mettant sur la voie mais bon tant pis ! Il faut parfois savoir s'avouer vaincu.

-Tu m'aide beaucoup! Bon je ferais mieux de me préparer sinon je suis sûre qu'il va finir par s'endormir!

-Il dort déjà. Il est dans le parc.

-Roooh... Celui là alors! A ce soir! »

Une fois prête, Temari rejoignit Shikamaru qui l'attendait dans le hall, appuyé contre la porte les bras croisé. Fait qui étonna une fois de plus Temari, Zeferina ne venait-elle pas de lui dire qu'il dormait dans le parc? Elle se fit d'ailleurs une joie de le questionner, après tout cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas taquiné. Et se sont ces petites taquineries qui façonnaient leur relation. Alors a quoi bon remettre en question une si vielle habitude qui ne semble déplaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre?

-Tiens tu n'étais pas en train de dormir?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je dors tout le temps?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda Temari s'amusant de l'énervement naissant de Shikamaru.

-Je ne dors que lorsque je m'ennuie!

-Oui, c'est à dire 95% du temps ou tu ne travail pas, et encore, tu es capable de t'endormir en travaillant!

-Quand c'est de la paperasse, donc ennuyant.

-Roh… laisse tomber! Alors on y va oui ou non? Le ton de Temari montrait sa curiosité, mais surtout son impatience, ce dont Shikamaru ne manquait pas. Bien qu'elle avait envie de continuer à le titiller, sa curiosité était autant voir plus importante.

-Impatiente? Demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers la porte un léger sourire en coin, bien qu'un peut crispé, accentua l'impatience de Temari. -Tu fais un si grand mystère de cet endroit que oui je l'admet, je suis impatiente!

-Alors tourne toi que je te bande les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu dois me bander les yeux? Si c'est dans la forêt je ne risque pas de me douter où tu m'emmènes!

-S'il te plais, tu as promis de me faire confiance.

-Shikamaru fit la moue en même temps, ce qui fit rire Temari et la fit craquer car elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec cette tête.

-D'accord! C'est bon je vais te le mettre ton bandeau, mais attention, si tu ne comble pas mes attentes, n'oublie pas que ça va te coûter très cher.

-Oui je sais. Allez on y va!

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Shikamaru s'arrêta et demanda à Temari de bien vouloir s'asseoir et de se vider l'esprit, se qu'elle fit après avoir quelque peu rechigner. Une fois qu'il vit que Temari était totalement détendu, il s'étonna de la voir si sereine elle qui d'habitude ne se laissait jamais faire… Il pensait qu'elle mettrait plus de temps à se détendre, ou alors qu'elle ne le serait pas complètement, et qu'il finirait par recevoir un coup d'éventail. Il profita de laps de temps pour la détailler un peu plus et maudit Kiba pour son intervention de la veille. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de retenter « l'expérience » dans la journée.A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle... et Temari avait réellement un tempérament de feu! Après avoir essayé d'imaginer plusieurs scénarios possible, il pris la décision de laisser les choses se produire, sans prévision, et donc de se laisser porter par le destin. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de se déclarer à Temari avant son départ, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Chose qu'il ne pensait jamais lui arriver à lui. Tout en priant pour que la journée se déroule le mieux possible, il lui enleva alors le bandeau et lui demanda de garder les yeux fermer. Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle rechigne, il fut surpris de la voir seulement acquiescer de la tête. Temari de son côté avait compris qu'elle était dans une clairière grâce au bruit d'une petite cascade qui semblait être non loin d'elle, de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et de la présence d'un léger vent, mais ne parvint pas à en deviner plus. Elle ressenti également la présence de Zeferina non loin ce qui la rassura, quand Shikamaru enleva son bandeau, elle était tellement prise par les sons aux alentours, qu'elle ne chercha pas à protester. Temari sentit Zeferina s'éloigner alors que Shikamaru lui prenait la main.

-Shika...

-Shuut. Laisse-toi faire, lèves-toi et suis moi.

-Ou...?

-Shut...

Shikamaru la guida lentement dans ce qui lui sembla être dans un premier temps une rivière mais qui se révéla être une source naturelle d'eau chaude. Elle s'assit en se fichant de mouiller ses vêtements tellement elle était hypnotisé par les sons qu'elle entendait. Bon il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, le fait que Shikamaru n'ait toujours pas lâché sa main y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Shikamaru la laissa enfin ouvrir les yeux et s'éloigna d'elle. Il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas totalement présente en esprit et lui laissa quelques instant pour récupérer ses moyens. Temari gênée de la situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et pour cacher sa gène, décida d'entamer un légère bataille d'eau avant de s'installer dans un coin du bassin naturel et de fermer les yeux. Shikamaru qui avait senti qu'elle avait laissé ses peurs de l'inconnu reprendre le dessus, joua le tout pour le tout et lui massa les épaules. Temari était ravie d'être dans un bassin d'eau chaude et pu donc trouver à ses rougeurs une explication. Après quelques minutes, le massage se transforma lentement en caresse, poussée par un instant de folie, Shikamaru se laissa emporté et lui embrassa le coup, bravant le danger mortel que cet acte pourrait entraîner. Cependant un envol d'oiseau à se moment là le fit revenir à la réalité et il s'éloigna rapidement de Temari, qui ne savait pas quoi penser de l'éloignement soudain de son ami.

Ils se rendirent sur les quelques rocher au bord de l'eau pour d'une part profiter du soleil, mais surtout pour essayer de ne pas montrer leurs gènes à l'autre en s'occupant. Une fois allongée, Temari qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à se moment, ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner Shikamaru pour tenter par cette occasion d'éloignée le malaise qui s'était installé..

-N'empêche tu pourrait prendre des cours de massages! J'ai connu bien mieux

Bon certes ce n'était pas vrai, au vu de la tournure des évènements, Temari, savait qu'elle préférait ce massage à tout les autres qu'elle avait eus par le passé. -Et! Il ne me semble pas que ce massage te déplaisait tant que ça! S'exclama Shikamaru en se redressant sur ses coudes légèrement indigné.

-Tu rigole là! Je ne crois pas avoir montré qu'il me plaisait!

Temari se redressa à son tour pour appuyer son indignation en le regardant face à face. En effet, elle s'était efforçée pendant tout son massage de ne pas montrer par un quelconque mouvement que ce soit l'effet que ce massage lui faisait. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Shikamaru après tout son orgueil en prennait un coup.

-Pourtant il ma semblé que tu te détendait, non? et puis vers la fin il m'a même semblé entendre..?

-Il ne t'a rien semblé du tout !

Temari avait commencé à protester, gênée, car elle se rappela soudain le petit gémissement qu'elle avait laissé échappé lorsqu'il lui avait embrassé le coup.

-Temari, s'il te plais? Demanda Shikamaru en prenant un air blasé…

-Quoi?

-J'ai trop la flemme de me disputer.

Cela sembla suffire à Temari qui soupira pour abdiquer avant de se rallonger suivit de Shikamaru. La discussion avait eu le but souhaité, et avait permis à ce que la gêne soit effacée. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne se lève pour aller chercher un paquet derrière un buisson. Temari intriguée se redressa sur le coude et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce que c'était:

-D'après toi? Il est midi!

-Tu as apporté un pique-nique? Quand?

Pour être étonnée, Temari l'était ! Elle se demandait si elle le serait encore d'ici la fin de la journée, après tout ce genre d'étonnement était agréable non? Elle avait pu profiter de sa journée de repos sans avoir quoique ce soit à se soucier si on omettait bien entendu sa curiosité.

-Ce matin. Avant que tu ne te lèves.

-Et c'est toi qui l'a préparé?

-Oui!

-Attend! Deux seconde là! Toi monsieur le flemmard de première, tu t'es levé avant l'aube, tu as préparé un pique nique, et tu es venus le cacher ici avant de revenir me chercher?

Temari ne chercha même pas à cacher son étonnement, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il n'agissait pas en macho, alors autant en profiter le plus possible.

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Et bien, ça alors... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Un simple merci suffirait, dit il avec le sourire.

-Merci! Bon et si on passait à table, j'espère seulement que tu as appris à cuisiner depuis la dernière fois.

-Roooh... Et bien goutte et tu verras bien.

Quelques minutes après, le silence de Temari ne rassura pas Shikamaru, après tout ce n'était peut être pas à son goût, ou alors il avait totalement raté et elle ne voulait pas le lui dire de peur de le vexer. Bien que, après réflexions, ce dernier point ne semblait pas très plausible quand on connaissait un temps soit peu le caractère de Temari.

-Alors? Suis-je encore un si mauvais cuisinier que ça pour que tu ne dise rien?

-C'est que...

-Bon j'ai compris, tu n'aime pas c'est ça?

-Non bien au contraire c'est délicieux ! Je me demandais juste où est-ce que tu avais appris à cuisiner. Et puis tu nous as fait un plat typique de Suna, je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais !

-Oh c'est ma mère qui m'a appris à cuisiner, un jour où j'étais tout seul je me suis fais un repas, elle est arrivé juste avant que je ne commence. Comme j'en avais fait en trop, elle l'a prit et elle l'a goûté. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne jette le tout à la poubelle. Ensuite elle m'a obligé à l'aider à faire la cuisine.

Shikamaru souris en repensant à la réaction de sa mère, cela le mena à repenser à la situation entre lui et ses parents qui n'avait encore jamais était aussi tendue. Il décida de mettre ses pensées noires de coté et se rappela d'une partie de la réflexion de son ami qui l'intrigua.

-Mais tu es sûre que c'est de Suna ce plat? Je ne vois pas ce que ma mère aurait bien pu aller faire là bas. Cependant, il ne réalisa pas, que pendant son discours, il avait lâché ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher à Temari pendant son séjour. Temari elle s'en rendit compte et ne manqua pas de rebondir dessus, sans trop faire attention a la dernière question de Shikamaru.

-Attend une minute là... Tu es en train de dire que pendant un mois J'AI fais les repas alors que monsieur avait pris des cours de cuisines?

Tout en parlant Temari s'était relevée et le regardait d'un œil qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Mais comme il cherchait quelque chose dans le panier , il ne le remarqua donc pas, et décida de faire comme si cela n'était pas très important.

-C'est trop galère de cuisiner.

-C'est quoi cette excuse là?

Sentant de l'irritation dans la voie de Temari, il se décida à la regarder en laissant sa recherche pour le moment. Et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de calmer les choses s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup d'éventail, enfin surtout LA calmer et tenter par la suite de lui faire oublier son omission.

-S'il te plais calme toi, si tu veux on pourras en parler plus tard, là j'ai envie de faire une sieste.

-Oh non! Il est hors de question que tu dormes!

-Et toi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu es sûre qu'il est de Suna ce plat? Demanda Shikamaru espérant changer de sujet.

-Ne change pas de sujet, et bien puisque tu sais cuisiner, c'est toi qui feras le repas jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. décida Temari en s'asseyant.

-Attend un peu, toi quand tu faisait le repas on était que deux là on est dix, et c'est sans compter que pour les quinze derniers jours il y a ton frangin qui arrive. S'indigna Shikamaru en se relevant à son tour.

-Tu oublie son escorte.

-Non, eux, je leur ai réservé un hôtel.

-Ah tien eux tu ne les oublie pas!

-Ce n'est pas ça, juste que je n'apprécie pas certains membre du conseil que ton frère embarque.

-Il les embarques comme tu dis pour mieux les avoir a l'œil et toi tu... changes de sujet! Manipulateur ! tu as vraiment cru que j'allais oublier que tu ma mentis pendant...

-Je ne t'ai pas mentis, je ne t'ai juste pas informé d'un changement me concernant, c'est tout. J'ai droit de temps en temps à un minimum d'intimité, non ?

-Shikamaru Nara, c'est du pareil au même!

-Galère, puisque je n'es plus le choix. Kage mane no jutsu

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Shikamaru je te jure que dès que tu relâches ton ombre tu es mort! Alors relâche moi tout de suite!

-Galère cette technique devrait aussi rendre les gens muet, et ce n'est pas avec ce que tu m'a dit que je vais te relâcher! Non, je vais plutôt te rafraichir les idée!

-Nara, c'est une source chaude, et je te jure que si tu m'y balance dedans...

-Mais qui t'as dit que je te parlais de cette clairière? pour ton information il y en a une à deux minutes de marche, qui n'est pas une source chaude, c'est même le contraire.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je me calme. Et on en reparle une autre fois. Maintenant tu peux me relâcher s'il te plais?

-Pas avant que tu n'ai juré que je reste en vie par la suite.

-Alors là ne rêve pas trop quand même. Tu n'auras rien dans l'immédiat mais je te rappelle que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu l'aies relâché volontairement crois moi!

-Très bien j'ai compris. Shikamaru abdiqua, et la relâcha sans pour autant baisser sa vigilance.

-Merci! Maintenant laisse moi dormir!

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie de dormir! Ces quelques mots firent bondir Temari qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à de telles paroles de la part de Shikamaru.

-Tu es malade?

-Pourquoi le serrais-je?

-Toi, le flemmard international ne veux pas dormir! Et tu voulais faire une sieste il y a moins de cinq minutes.

-Je pense même que je vais retourner me baigner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui? D'abord tu te lève à l'aube et maintenant tu refuses de faire la sieste!

-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être le cumul de sommeil de ces dernières années.

-Mouais, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue, je crois même que si tu me disais qu'il neigeait à Suna tu serais plus crédible. Allez, pour une fois qu'il ne faut pas batailler mille ans pour te faire bouger j'accepte de me baigner. Tout en disant cela Temari s'avança vers l'eau en ignorant l'expression choqué de Shikamaru, et elle espéra secrètement un second massage !

Ils passèrent donc la journée à se baigner et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que le soleil se couchait. Aucun des deux n'eut le courage de tenter un rapprochement dans l'après midi, bien qu'ils développèrent une relation un peu plus tactile que précédemment. Ils décidèrent de rentrer pour demander aux jeunes comment s'était passé leur première épreuve. Shikamaru quant à lui dut éviter Kankurô toute la soirée, qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié qu'il monopolise sa sœur toute la journée en plus de la soirée dernière et ce malgré leur conversation de la veille.

-Alors les jeunes cette épreuve?

-Ah Shikamaru sempai! Ça allait. Mais c'est qui cette folle qui nous fait passer la seconde épreuve demain?

-Ah elle! Ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça, ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi tous les pièges, elle n'en a choisi que deux ou trois, les autres ont été jugé trop.. mortel

-Et on ne doit pas s'inquiéter?

-Mais non Atsuhito, je vous ais dit de ne pas vous en faire pour cela.. car Temari a réussi à faire passer ses épreuves... Allez vous m'en avez déjà fait trop dire.

-Bof vous avez rien dit. Et je ne voit pas en quoi nous dire que c'est les épreuves de Temari sensei qui ont été retenue est censé nous rassurer ! J'en suis presque a espérer croiser les piège de l'autre folle plutôt que ceux de Temari Sensei !


End file.
